Time Spent Traveling Life's Murky Waters
by pinkyridz
Summary: Daniel's enforced return to his roots had seemed to be a good idea at the time. A slice of life story with a huge slice of Daniel Whumping.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." Daniel inched his way down the aisle until he found his seat, apologizing to the other passengers as he went. There was nothing worse than being the only late person on a plane. The sighs and tuts that greeted his arrival made his entrance more noticeable and Daniel was more than happy to finally sink down in his seat and hide behind the safety handout while the air hostess continued her presentation.

He had no one but himself to blame for his tardiness as he'd overslept again. The trip to Egypt, which was meant to be a vacation, a break from the stresses and strains of gate travel, had turned out to be anything but relaxing.

Janet had practically ordered him to get away from everything. Sam and Jack were still convalescing after their ordeal in Antarctica and Teal'c had returned to Tulac to spend sometime with his family. Daniel had sat at Jack's bedside for over a week and, after the injured man was transferred to a rehabilitation centre, there was little he could really do to help. He had then buried himself in his work, so much so that he had worked himself into an overnight stay in the infirmary with exhaustion. Janet had told him that enough was enough, take a break, find some sun and forget about work. When he felt rested enough, Daniel had jumped at the suggestion and had contacted Alex Johns, an old college friend who he knew was at a dig and Egypt and plans were quickly mad to join him and he relished the idea of getting his hands dirty again.

This had been the first real contact Daniel had had with friends from his old life and at first he had found it difficult to cope with keeping the whole Stargate programme secret. Oddly enough he actually found that an activity he had normally loved seemed boring in comparison with the amazing adventure he now found himself on.

Soon though, he and Alex had immersed themselves in the ancient historical dig, even going off the tourist track to piece together several new finds that seemed to be of great importance. A week turned into two, then three and then four, with the full approval of the SGC. They lost themselves in long days and even longer nights, camping under the stars and working round the clock. Daniel had relished the hard work at the time but hadn't realized just how hard he had worked until he returned to the base hotel in Cairo. It was when he then allowed himself to actually rest did he realize how exhausted he actually was and he spent the week at the hotel struggling with some sort of flu-like virus . Thankfully though he did wake up feeling a bit better today, still tired but better than he had.

Luckily the seventeen-hour flight ahead of him meant that he had more time to catch up on the sleep he still craved and he hoped that would rid him of any lingering signs of illness before Janet saw him.

Daniel reached up and twisted the temperature control over him to let some cool air flowing as the plane began its taxi down the runway. He quickly removed his jacket, bunched it up so he could rest his head on it as he leant against the window. He then closed his eyes and tried to relax. Hopefully he'd sleep until he landed.

xxx

"What time does Daniel land, sir?" Sam asked as she pulled up a chair next to Jack.

Jack took a bite of his sandwich. "Not till morning, Carter. Long haul flight."

Sam stirred her soup. "It seems an age since we saw him last," she sighed.

Of course they'd all kept in touch as much as they could with Daniel but once their friend was at the remote dig, communication had been impossible. He had managed to phone them with his flight details and General Hammond had quickly given Jack permission to pick his archaeologist up from the airport in person, something Jack hadn't let on to the errant member of SG1.

"Yeah, it does," Jack agreed with a sigh. Down time, recovery time did not sit well with him. At first he had been so ill that he hadn't cared but as his recovery went on the more and more impatient he became for the return of normality. Since his return from medical leave he had spent most of his time either catching up with missions that had gone on without the SGC flagship or lecturing new recruits. It was part of his job that he hated and he just itched to get back through the gate again and Daniel's return would be the final piece of his recuperation. Once the younger man had recovered from this trip, SG1 would go on the next mission that came up and Jack was more than happy about that. "I'm picking him up at 0800. You wanna come along for the ride?"

Sam shook her head. "As much as I'd love to sir, I've got a ton of diagnostics on the Antarctic gate to figure out. Rain check till supper with Daniel?"

Jack nodded, threw his napkin on his now empty plate and stood. "It's a date," he smiled and picked his tray up. "Catch up with you later," he turned to leave.

"Oh, sir," Sam called after him. "I'll make a trip to the grocery store, grab a few necessities for Daniel so he doesn't have to worry."

"Good idea. Don't forget to feed his fish."

xxx

"Excuse me, sir?"

An insistent voice pulled Daniel from his sleep. He groaned, shifted in his seat and the opened his eyes. "Um...hi," he cleared his throat and smiled at the hostess standing by the refreshment cart. "Sorry."

"Would you like something to eat?" The hostess smiled back.

"Um?" Daniel sat u p straighter and ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, what time is it?" He frowned, blinking slowly as he tried to clear the fog from his mind.

"It's nearly ten o'clock, sir," the hostess informed him.

"Oh," Daniel glanced at his watch, feeling slightly foolish that he hadn't checked the time for himself. He must have dropped off to sleep immediately after take off he realized. It was now dark and they'd been in the air for nearly three hours. "I...um..."

"I'm sorry, sir, would you like me to come back later?"

"What? No, no that's fine." Daniel smiled. "I'm just a little disoriented."

"That's fine, sir. I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat? We have meatloaf, pot roast..."

As the hostess started to list off the menu, Daniel realized that he wasn't actually that hungry. In fact he felt chilled and slightly nauseous.

"No, thank you," he waved away her suggestions. "I'm not really hungry but I would love a coffee if you have one and a blanket. It's a bit chilly."

"You've got to be kidding dude," the man behind him interrupted. "It's like a furnace in here."

Daniel glanced round the plane, taking in the other passengers who were sat in their short sleeves, some fanning themselves with their in-flight magazines. "Oh," he shrugged, still feeling cold. "I must be half a sleep still," he smiled at the hostess again.

"I'll fetch you that blanket and a coffee," she smiled back. "I won't be long."

"Thank you." Daniel watched her go and then struggled back into his jacked. He wrapped his arms round his waist in an attempt to warm himself up and tried his hardest not to shiver. A hot cup of coffee sounded wonderful.

xxx

The coffee actually did little to warm him up when it came.

It had actually turned his stomach even more and he now felt pretty miserable again. He had managed to doze for a couple of hours but a nasty headache had had woken him and the noisy snoring from the people around him was making it worse.

There was still another five hours to go before they landed. The lights on the plane had been turned off, only the glow from the televisions of the few others who couldn't sleep penetrated the darkness. The cabin crew had long since finished their duties and the only noise came from the drone of the engines and the muffled sounds from personal headphones.

Daniel curled up as much as his six-foot plus frame would allow him and try to sleep again. He was never a good flyer and this flight obviously didn't agree with him at all. He longed to be home in this warm bed with a bottle of Tylenol on stand by in case this headache turned into one of his migraines.

xxx

Daniel reached up and turned his intercom light on with a groan. His headache was relentless and anymore sleep proving to be an impossibility because of it. He flopped back in this seat and started to remove his jacket. After being cold for so long, he was now overly warm. He flashed the approaching hostess a wan smile as she approached.

"Can I help you, sir?" She whispered so not to wake the other passengers.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you happen to have any aspirin? I've left mine in my suit case."

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache that won't go away. I'm sure some medication would help."

"Of course, sir. I won't be long."

"Thank you," Daniel nodded and then pulled his sweater off. He hated to be a nuisance but he knew it could be a long, long four hours if he didn't take the aspirin. After altering the temperature to cool, he found that he was the one now fanning himself with the in-flight magazine, feeling warmer by the minute.

He couldn't wait for this flight to end.


	2. Chapter 2

"The time in Colorado Springs is now 07.50. We hope you enjoyed your flight and wish you a safe onward journey."

The captain's announcement jolted Daniel from his sleep. The aspirin had finally kicked in and he'd managed to sleep at least a couple of hours. His headache was now dull and his nausea, although still there, had faded into the background.

Knowing that there was no rush and also knowing that he needed to wake up a bit more before he moved, Daniel let everyone around him grab their hand luggage from the overhead storage department before he did. When they had all made their way down the aisle, he eased himself out of his seat, groaning at the stiffness of his joints, grabbed his own holdall and quickly put his sweater and coat on knowing he was going to be greeted with the icy blast of a Colorado Springs winter.

He shuffled down to the exit and smiled at the hostess who had helped him. "Thank you for your assistance. I'm sorry to have been such a nuisance."

"Are you sure you are all right, sir?" The hostess reached and placed her hand on his arm. "Your sleep was pretty restless."

"I'm fine," Daniel reassured her. "I'm just prone to air sickness and migraines. Some fresh air will sort me out."

"Good," the hostess smiled. "Have a nice onward journey."

"Thank you again."

"My pleasure."

Daniel gave her one more smile and then made his way off the plane, his legs not feeling as if they belonged to him which was not unusual after a long haul flight although by the time he'd reached the suitcase conveyor belt, he had to concede that he still didn't feel that great.

When his suitcase finally came round he sighed with relief and, after grabbing a bottle of water out of the vending machine, he slowly walked towards departures, hoping that the airman collecting him wasn't going to be late.

xxx

Jack grinned at the sight of his friend shuffling head down through the arrival lounge, oblivious to the fact that he was stood waiting for him with a card with 'Jackson' written on it. After Daniel walked straight past him he called after his friend. "Hey, Danny Boy?"

Daniel instantly turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Hey, Jack," he smiled tiredly.

Jack caught up with him and took his holdall off him. "Good flight?"

"Not bad. Boring and long, very long but OK," Daniel yawned. "How's everything?" He asked as they made their way out of the airport. "Didn't expect you to be here. You look better," he observed giving his friend a sideways smile.

"Yup, feeling great. Raring to go again," Jack smiled back.

"Any major world saving going on?" Daniel asked, keeping his voice low as they approached Jack's jeep.

Jack unlocked the doors. "Nope. All quiet on the western front," he informed, opened the trunk and tossed Daniel's luggage in. "Pretty normal and a bit boring to be honest. Just whiled away my time training snotty nosed new recruits."

"A job you do so well," Daniel chuckled as he climbed into the jeep. "Poor recruits."

"They have been lucky to have been trained by the master," Jack grinned, quickly started the engine and turned up the heat as much as possible as it was a cold and frosty morning. "You warm enough?" He asked Daniel as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed. "The plane was pretty warm so it's nice to have some fresh air."

"Talking about warm, how was the dig?" Jack indicated and turned onto the highway.

"Good."

"Heard Hammond let you have extra time as you were having such a blast."

"Yes and I must admit that I was very grateful. Alex and I unearthed some fascinating relics and I'm having them shipped back so I can start studying them."

Jack glanced over. "Daniel Disneyland, hey?" He grinned.

"I suppose you could say that," Daniel agreed. "I was nice to get back to basics for a while. Anyway, enough about me. How did your recuperation go? How are Sam and Teal'c?"

"Recuperation was recuperation and the kids are peachy. Looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah, me too," Daniel yawned and rested his head back.

Jack glanced at him again. "Tired?"

"Jet lag," Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ah, "Jack returned his attention to the road again. "Don't go to sleep or you'll not sleep tonight or is it have a nap now and stay awake tonight, I'm not sure..."

Daniel let the familiar voice wash over him as he began to doze, lulled by the comforting thought that he was finally home.

xxx

Jack kept glancing over at his now sleeping friend. Daniel looked tired even in his sleep. Doc Fraiser was not going to be happy. Mind you, long haul flights and jet lag took it out of a person and Daniel just probably needed a good night sleep.

He turned into Daniel's road, pulled up outside his apartment block, turned the engine off and then reached over and shook the sleeping man's shoulder. "Daniel?" He urged gently but Daniel just turned his head and continued to sleep. Jack shook his shoulder harder. "Um and at um, Danny Boy."

Daniel came awake with a start. "What?" He exclaimed, quickly glancing round the jeep. "Oh, we're home."

"Yeah. Figured that you'd prefer your own bed not one of those hard, lumpy base ones."

Daniel straightened and wiped his face, trying to banish the lingering sleepiness away. "Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "I'm looking forward to a long soak , my tatty sweats and a doze in front of a crappy film," he smiled and opened the door. When he stumbled slightly as he got out of the jeep, Jack reached over to steady him.

"You OK?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Fine," he reassured. "Takes me awhile to get my legs after a long haul flight."

Jack quickly appeared at his side after grabbing his suitcase and holdall. "I'll give you a hand with these. Carter has fed your fish and stocked your cupboards."

Jack led the way and Daniel followed sill feeling a little woozy but looking forward to a long soak and a day of rest.

xxx

Jack stood and watched Daniel as he unpacked his bags. "Anything I can do?" He offered.

Daniel flashed him a smiled. "I've got this," he assured as he crossed to the kitchen to put a load of dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jack called after him, picking up a statue off Daniel's piano.

"No, I'm fine," Daniel walked back into the lounge and quickly took the statue off Jack. "I'm just going to take a bath and have a nap," he smiled as he placed the priceless artifact back where it belonged.

"You sure? I could stay if you want?"

"Honestly Jack, I'm just going to get some shut eye."

Jack studied his friend for a moment, taking in the dark bags under Daniel's eyes. "You'd best lose those dark smudges," he pointed at Daniel's face, "before the Doc sees you. She'll not be amused."

"Bye Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes in frustration at his friends mother henning and pointed at the door. I'm a grown man. I don't need a babysitter while I take a nap."

"Yeah, I know," Jack conceded and started to leave. "Oh, by the way, you'd best get your nap out of the way before tonight - Carter wants to come over to make sure you are still in one piece."

Daniel sighed heavily and shadowed his friend to the door. "I'll give her a call later and tell her that there is no point coming out in this weather. We'll catch up at the base in the morning."

"Good luck with persuading her not to come over," Jack snorted as he opened the front door. He turned once more. "Get some rest. You look like crap," was his parting advice as he left.

"Bye Jack."

xxx

"Honestly Sam, I just want to get a good nights sleep." Daniel sighed and rested his forehead against the cold glass of his patio window. He had spent the afternoon lounging around or wallowing in a deep warm bath and was about to go to bed when Sam called. While he honestly understood why she wanted to come over and as much as he wanted to catch up with her too, it was now snowing heavily and he didn't want her to risk coming out in this awful weather. "Stay where you are and we'll meet up for lunch tomorrow."

Daniel watched the snow flakes as they floated past his window and then settle onto the ground. Strange how it looked so wintry and cold outside while he was standing clad only in his boxer shorts after feeling overly warm for the past hour or so. It was no wonder his body temperature gage was out of sink as it was only yesterday that he was sweltering in the 40 degree plus of a blistering hot Egypt. In fact he was contemplating taking a cold shower before climbing into bed as he felt as if he was over heating. Before that though, he still had to persuade a persistent Sam not to come over.

"Yes, Sam, I've got plenty to eat. No, I don't need a hand with my washing. Honestly, I don't need anything other than a good night sleep. Yes, I promise to catch up tomorrow. I missed you too," Daniel sighed and hung up. He loved her and the rest of his team dearly but their mother henning tendencies were suffocating sometimes.

After grabbing a glass of water, Daniel locked his door, turned off all his lights, drew his drapes and made his way to his bedroom. He placed his glass on his bedside table and went to wash up. It was while he brushed his teeth that a wave of dizziness struck and he had to quickly grab hold of the sink to keep himself upright.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as he swayed from side to side for a moment. When he felt steadier, he splashed some water on his face and figured that the idea of a cold shower was not a good one feeling like he did. After patting his face dry with a towel, he slowly returned to his bedroom and gingerly climbed into bed, keeping his head as still as possible so not to trigger the vertigo again. When his world settled down once more, he drained this water, inched down in bed, pushed the heavy quilt to the end of the bed and pulled a thin sheet up to his chin. Feeling too wiped out to even reach up to turn the light out, he closed his eyes and quickly tumbled into a deep sleep.

xxx

Grabbing the quilt from the end of the bed, Daniel curled himself into its warmth and lay back down again. Bed shaking chills had pulled him from grotesque nightmares. Perhaps he wasn't as recovered from the virus as much as he thought.

He tried his hardest to warm up and go back to sleep but it was useless feeling like he did so he gave up and went in search of some medication to lower what was obviously a climbing temperature. With his quilt still held tightly round his shivering body, Daniel went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit that Janet had given him as a birthday present. He sat at the kitchen table, opened the box, took out his shiny thermometer and took his temperature, sighing heavily when he read the readout of 102.9. He quickly took two Tylenol and, after glancing at the clock and realizing that is was only just past midnight, he took the rest of the pack back with him into the bedroom. With shaking hands, he grabbed his warmest sweats out of the cupboard, changed into them and climbed back into bed, his quilt still pulled as close as possible. This time he did reach and turn the light out, anything to help ease his headache and then buried himself in the warmth of this covers.

It looked as if he was going to have to bail on Sam in the morning if he felt as awful as this.

xxx

After a night of tossing and turning, alternating from either being too hot or too cold, Daniel had been amazed to wake up fever free. He'd put his night of illness down to being overtired and jet lagged and had taken a refreshing shower before his journey into the base. He had skipped breakfast though as his stomach didn't feel right still.

His usual purchase of a double late washed down with a shot of espresso on the way to the the mountain hadn't been his best idea and Daniel had quickly grabbed a couple of antacids before making the rounds to catch up with his work colleagues.

First call had been to General Hammond who had greeted him like a long-lost son before having to take a call from Washington. Daniel had left him to it after promising to drop by before going home. With Sam and Teal'c being busy in a meeting, Daniel had decided to pop by the infirmary to check in with Janet and make sure his teammates were indeed as recovered as much as they had assured him they were.

He was greeted by a pale, shaky base Doctor. "Hey, Daniel," Janet croaked and then sneezed. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back," Daniel replied sincerely. "No offense, Janet but you look awful," he added as Janet sneezed again and then blew her nose.

"Feel awful," she admitted as she gingerly stood and removed her lab coat. "Flu. Fever, tight chest, headache from hell, upset stomach - the works. I'm taking my aching body home and into bed." She wrapped herself into her warm coat and shivered. "So, as nice as it is to see you, I'm going to have to leave before I fall down." Janet walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Mind you, you look a bit pale yourself," she frowned.

"I picked up the same sort of virus in Egypt," he admitted. "I'm over the worse now where as you look as if you need someone to take you home."

Janet sneezed again. "Dawn is bringing her car round as we speak."

"Good. Go home, feel better."

"Yeah. Don't get over doing things if you've had this. I know how awful I feel so I sympathize completely." When she sneezed again, Daniel opened the door for her.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Sam reached over and tapped Daniel's soup bowl with her spoon.

Daniel gave her a shy smile. "Sorry, I'm not that hungry," he admitted, keeping the fact that the creamy, sickly cauliflower soup was making him feel nauseous again to himself.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. I had a bit of a flu virus in Egypt and it's kinda robbed me of my appetite."

"Did you see Janet?"

Daniel sighed and pushed his bowl away. "Yes mom. She's succumbed to the flu herself. I feel so much better than I did - promise. I just need to build my strength up again."

"I didn't think Janet looked well last night. Has she gone home?"

"I walked her to her car myself. I don't think she will be back in work for a while - she said she felt awful."

"I'll phone her later." Sam poured herself a glass of juice. "See if she needs anything. Anyway, back to you. Tell me all about the dig," she smiled.

Daniel and Sam quickly lost themselves in their tales, each loving catching up on the gossip from both home and away and Daniel soon felt better for taking his mind off things.

xxx

Whereas Daniel had felt better while having a late lunch with Sam, he was now home and feeling awful again. A climbing temperature, a headache and a stupid dry cough made him feel absolutely exhausted.

He had managed to catch up with Jack for a while and had enjoyed a cup of coffee with the General as promised before dragging his aching body into his car and driving home. By the time he'd reached his apartment, he had been shaking so hard that he struggled to unlock his door and he was now curled up on the sofa after managing change into his sweats and medicating himself.

There was a boring soap opera on the television and Daniel felt too weak to even reach for the remote to turn it over or off. He just lay there and let the droning voice over mans commentary wash over him as he fell asleep.

xxx

102.6

That was so not good.

Once again bone-shaking chills had pulled Daniel from a restless sleep. Having had the sense to bring the thermometer and some medication with him when he had curled up on the sofa, he had quickly taken his temperature, his vision fading in an out as he struggled to keep his shaking hand still has he read the readout.

Having had no choice but to have had to nurse himself through several illness while he'd been on his own as a student, Daniel knew that he had to get his temperature down by other means of Tylenol alone so he slowly pushed himself upright onto shaking legs and made his stumbling way to the bathroom, pushing himself off the walls of the hallway when he found he couldn't walk in a straight line.

He filled a bowl with some tepid water whilst holding on to the sink as he desperately tried not to collapse in a heap. After grabbing a towel, he slowly made his way into the bedroom and sat heavily on the bed, water sloshing over the rim of the bowl as he placed it on the bedside cabinet at the same time. Reaching down he gingerly removed his sweat top, the cold breeze coming from the window making his skin goose bump as he continued to shiver. He dipped the towel in the tepid water and then wiped his burning face before laying it on the nap of his neck.

He sat there for a while until he felt his temperature drop slightly and then checked the time. As it was nearly six in the morning, he reached for the phone and dialed Jacks number.

While he waited for his friend to answer, Daniel inched back so he rested his back against the bed head, wiped his face and chest down with the towel and closed his eyes. Jacks voice when it actually came made him jump slightly.

_"Daniel?"_

"Hey, Jack."

_"Whats up?"_

"Um," Daniel cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm not feeling too good. I think I've got Janet's flu."

_"You need me to come over?"_

"No, no - it's OK. I'm just going to try and sleep it off."

_"Have you got some medication at hand?"_

"Yes, Jack."

_"You want me to patch you through to the infirmary?"_

"No, I saw Janet yesterday. I feel like she looked."

_"You sure?"_

"Yup, I'm sure."

_"OK. You need anything, you call."_

"Yeah."

_"I'll square things away with Hammond and I'll pop over on my way home tonight. Make sure you're looking after yourself properly."_

"Thanks," Daniel conceded to the suggestion without a fight, feeling too washed out to argue.

_"You sure you don't need a Doctor?"_

"No, honestly. I've just taken some Tylenol and feel better already." Daniel bent the truth slightly for Jacks sake. Yes, the Tylenol and was down was beginning to take the edge off his temperature but he still felt crap. "I'm just going to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

_"OK, feel better and ring me if you need anything, anything at all."_

"I will, thanks." Daniel disconnected the call and tossed the phone onto the end of the bed. He then inched down in bed, flung an arm over his eyes and desperately tried to sleep again.

xxx

"Daniel?" Jack knocked on this friend's door a few times and then waited. After just shuffling paperwork for most of the morning, he had decided to call it a day and check in with teammate, explaining to General Hammond that he had thought that Daniel hadn't looked well when he picked him up from the airport. The General had quickly given his permission for Jack to check in on his archaeologist. Jack had popped home, changed, grabbed an overnight bag and driven over to Daniel's apartment, ready to stay if his friend needed him too.

After waiting a little while longer and with no response from Daniel, Jack used the spare key and let himself in.

"Daniel?" He called as he walked into the lounge and when there was no sign of Daniel he made his way into the bedroom where he discovered the sick man laying listlessly on the top of the bed, his head lolling from side to side.

Jack perched on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and Daniel came a awake with a start.

He instantly sat bolt upright. "W-what?" He stammered, his fevered gaze darting round the room.

"Easy, Daniel, " Jack soothed. "I'm just checking you out."

Daniel stared at Jack for a moment or two and then flopped back onto the bed. "Feel lousy," he admitted, his arm covering his eyes again.

"Yeah, well, your temperature is pretty high. When was the last time you took any medication?"

"Time is it now?" Daniel mumbled.

"Just gone two."

"This morning, early, 'bout six."

"No wonder you're cooking like this," Jack tutted. "Where is your Tylenol?"

"Cupboard. Kitchen," Daniel muttered as he dragged his covers up over his now shivering body.

"Which cupboard?" Jack asked but Daniel's response was a groan as he curled up in a ball. Jack patted his blanket-covered shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll find them."

xxx

"Daniel?" Jack gently shook Daniel's shoulder. "Can you wake up a bit and take some tablets?"

After a quick trip to the kitchen to fetch the medication and put some soup on to heat, Jack had returned to the ailing man, not surprised to find that he'd fallen back to sleep.

"Daniel, come on," he urged again, knowing that his friend needed to take some medication as soon as he could has his temperature was pretty high. "Wakey, wakey."

Daniel slowly uncurled with a groan. "Jack?" he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Jack returned the frown, not happy about Daniel's confusion. "Well, considering that we've already greeted each other a few minutes ago, I'm here to make sure that this fever of yours doesn't fry anymore of your very precious brain cells, Doctor Jackson. Here," he helped Daniel to sit up and then handed him a glass of water and the medication. "Take these and I'll fetch you something to eat."

Daniel washed the tablets down with the whole glass of water and then handed the empty glass back to Jack. "I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep," he sighed, resting his head back against his pillows.

"No sleep - eat," Jack insisted. "You've got to feed this fever."

"Starve," Daniel mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Starve a fever."

"Not in Grannie O'Neill's book. You've got to keep your calorie intake up to fight the fever.

"I'm not hungry," Daniel repeated and turned his head away. "Just let me sleep this off," he pleaded with a sigh.

"I'll be back in a flash with a bowl of soup," Jack ignored Daniel. "Do not go back to sleep and that's an order."

xxx

Daniel sat, starring at his bowl, slowly stirring the now congealed soup, wishing that it would disappear as he stirred.

"Do I need to get the airplane out?" Jack teased as he sat on the edge of Daniel's bed. "Always worked a treat with Charlie when he was ill."

"No offense, Jack," Daniel sighed, "but I'm not a child."

"I know," Jack smiled gently, "but I need to report that you are resting, eating and taking the correct medication when I check in with the base."

Daniel rolled his eyes but did manage to force a spoonful of soup down. "Shouldn't you be at the base?" He asked as he resumed his stirring. "I really don't need a babysitter. It's just a touch of flu."

"Ah, I know how independent you think you are Daniel but there comes a time when everyone needs someone to call on to make them soup, mop their brow and generally bug them until they feel better. Granny O'Neill was a very wise old bird."

Daniel sighed heavily, put his spoon down and lent back again. As much as he appreciated the sentiment behind Jack's actions, he really did feel crap and wanted to just be left alone to deal with feeling so crap. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I really don't want to eat that. I just want to sleep until I feel better."

Jack tutted with frustration but gave into Daniel's wishes when he noticed how washed out his friend actually looked. "OK," he removed the still full bowl of soup. "Get some sleep and we'll try this eating thing again later."

Daniel nodded and slowly inched down in bed again. "I'll contact the base if I need anything," he mumbled as he pulled the covers up to his chin and buried his aching head into their warmth.

"Not going anywhere, Doc Jackson. I'm just a shout away."

Daniel's response to Jacks statement was a shiver as his buried himself further under his covers. Jack gathered his things together, dimmed the bedroom light and made his way back into the lounge, leaving the sick man to get some rest.

He would while his night of Archaeologist sitting away by catching up with his sports while attempting to type up his reports.

xxx

_"Not good. How's the Doc?"_

"Not good. She's got a pretty high temperature and is refusing to eat."

_"Ah, same here."_

Sam had phoned Jack from Janet's house after popping to check on her best friend only to find her curled up shivering on her sofa. "I'm going to stay the night with her, sir. Just to make sure she's OK." She slowly shut Janet's bedroom door closed after checking on her. "She is finally sleeping and I want to be around if she needs me."

_"Yeah, I'm gonna do the same with Daniel."_

Sam wandered back into the lounge, poured herself a glass of wine and sat down. "This is a nasty flu bug. I gather that the General had had to call in a locum Doctor as both Janet and Doctor Warner have been felled by it."

_"Half the base too. I've had strict orders to make sure I don't catch it."_

"Yeah, me too."

_"Well I recon that these two are going to have to nurse us when we get it so we'd best make sure they both survive it then."_

"They are in good hands, sir," Sam chuckled.

_"That they are," Jack agreed. "Listen. I'm gonna do my hourly Daniel check. I'll catch up later."_

"OK, sir. Give my love to Daniel."

_"Ditto to the doc."_

"Will do." Sam disconnected the call, tossed the phone onto the sofa, picked up her glass of wine and sat back.

It was a good job that SG1 were on standby when their friends needed them.

xxx

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Why aren't you sleeping?"

It was now three in the morning and Jack had found Daniel sitting up in bed, his legs drawn into his chest, his arms folded on his knees and his head resting on his arms. He could feel the heat from the sick mans fever from where he stood.

Daniel slowly lifted his head. "Jack?"

"Yes buddy?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Good 'cause I'm lost."

Jack perched on the corner of the bed and reached and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. "You're not lost, Daniel. You're sick. You've got the flu - remember?"

"No," Daniel shook his head and Jack could see the tears in his friends eyes. "I'm lost and it's so dark."

"You're not lost, you're sick," Jack repeated gently. "But I know something that will make you feel better. Can you just hang on here for a few minutes."

Daniel took a shuddering breath, wiped his nose on the back of his hand and nodded slowly. "OK. Don't forget me."

"That will never happen," Jack chuckled and ruffled Daniel's sweat soaked hair. "I'm just going to run you a nice bath and you'll feel better after it, I promise."

Daniel nodded again and then slowly lay back down. "Not lost," he sighed as he curled into a ball.

Jack sighed heavily and then pushed himself up onto his feet. He was not at all happy with his friends condition. If this bath didn't bring Daniel's temperature down he was going to take him to the infirmary.

xxx

"Jack?"

"Hey," Jack smiled and placed his magazine down on the floor. "You back with me?"

It had turned out to be a momentous task to get the sick man into the bath. In the end Jack had given up on removing Daniel's sweats and had practically pushed him down into the tub where Daniel had immediately bucked and struggled to get out of what he had described as 'freezing cold.' Jack had reassured him that it was tepid water and that his mind was playing tricks on him as his temperature was so high.

Daniel had slowly began to relax and had now been soaking and half dozing in the bath for three quarters of an hour. He slowly lifted his hand and inspected his wrinkles. "Where have I been?" He asked as he waggled his fingers.

"No where really," Jack shrugged as he knelt by the bath. "You were just a bit confused." He reached over and placed his hand on Daniel's now cooler forehead. "Your fever spiked for a while."

"Oh," Daniel let his hand flopped down back in the water. "Can I get out now?" He started to push himself upright. "I want to go back to bed."

When Daniel wasn't strong enough to actually sit up on his own, Jack reached into the tub and gently helped him get out. He handed his shivering friend the large warm towel he had drying on the radiator and Daniel quickly wrapped it around himself and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"W-what t-time i-is i-it?" He shivered as Jack rubbed him down.

"Nearly four in the morning."

"W-why a-are y-you s-still h-here?"

"Well, "Jack quickly towel dried Daniel's hair. "You weren't doing so good so I thought I stay in case you needed me."

"O-oh," Daniel stammered. "D-don't r-remember."

"Like I said, your temperature spiked." Jack handed him a fresh pair of sweats. "Do you need a hand with these?" He asked when Daniel just stared at the clothing.

"N-no, I'm g-good," he eventually confirmed and continued to dry himself.

"Good," Jack smiled. "I'll just go and put some fresh sheets on your bed. Call me if you struggle."

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Hurry up, you're dripping everywhere."

xxx

Daniel struggled into his sweats. Although his mind was much clearer, he felt exhausted, shaky and more than ready to lie back down. He also felt embarrassed that Jack had had to put him in a bath and more than a little concerned that he didn't remember much about it.

He hung his towel up but had to give up on his attempt to pull the plug when the action made him feel dizzy. After turning the light out, he shuffled back into his bedroom still feeling slightly dizzy and sick to his stomach. Actually, his stomach was beginning to cramp painfully and he stood in the doorway, his arm wrapped round his waist and bent over slightly as he took deep breaths to ride out the increasing pain in his belly.

"You OK?" Jacks concerned question barely registered with him as he panted in reaction. It was only when he felt his friends hand on his shoulder that he could finally straightened.

"Sorry," he exhaled shakily and wiped the sweat off his face. "Stomach cramps," he smiled wearily at his friend.

"You need to go back into the bathroom?"

"No," Daniel shook his head, "I wouldn't mind a hand to get back into bed though. My legs don't feel as if they belong to me," he flashed Jack a sad smile.

"Come on," Jack smiled gently back. "Let's go."

Daniel was grateful of his friends support as they shuffled back to the bed where he lay down , curled into a ball and allowed Jack to tuck him in again.

"I'm thinking a visit to the infirmary if you're no better in the morning," Jack stated as he dimmed the light again.

"N-no argument from m-me," Daniel agreed. He felt dreadful.

"Get some sleep."

"Y-you too," Daniel yawned, feeling guilty that he'd disturbed Jack's sleep. "Thanks for staying."

"That's what friends do." Jack stood in the doorway until he was sure Daniel was sleeping again and then made his way back to the sofa which was his make shift bed and laid down again.. He'd left Daniel's door open slightly just in case the sick man needed him again.

He hadn't been joking. He wasn't happy with Daniel's condition and if he was still this sick in a few hours, he would be handing him over to medical professionals.

xxx

"No, I've only just woke up."

_"You do know it's nearly midday, sir?"_

"Yes, Carter I do but Daniel had a disturbed night. We only dropped off a four."

_"How is he now?"_

"Still sleeping. How's the Doc?"

_"Still not at all well. Her fever is fluctuating and she's been throwing up all morning. I'm going to work from here this morning."_

"Good idea. I'll stay here, see how Daniel is and if needs be stay here too." Jacks statement was interrupted by Daniel's entrance in the kitchen. "Speak of the devil," he smiled at his rumpled friend as Daniel slumped down in the chair opposite him and placed his head in his hands. "I've got to go, Carter. He lives."

_"Tell him I say hi and hope he feels better soon."_

"Will do." Jack disconnected the call and gave Daniel his full attention. "How you doing?"

"Fine," Daniel mumbled into his hands.

"Really?" Jack snorted.

Daniel slowly lifted his head. "Better than I was," he gave a wan smile and rested his head in the hand he had propped up on the table. "Thirsty."

"I can do something about that," Jack stated and wandered over to the refrigerator. "Juice or water?"

"Coffee?"

"No can do. Your choices are juice or water." Jack smiled when he heard Daniel sigh heavily. "You must be feeling better if you feel up to coffee."

"I always feel up to coffee."

"Ah," Jack filled a glass with some juice, "but do you feel up to something to eat?" He asked as he placed the glass in front of Daniel.

"Maybe later," Daniel said as he took a sip of the drink. "See how this settles in my stomach first."

"You still getting stomach cramps?"

Daniel took another sip. "No, it's just painful, you know?" He stated as he wrapped an arm round his belly in effect. "It's as if my muscles..."

"Have been cramping all night?" Jack finished his sentence for him and Daniel slowly nodded.

"Yeah. That."

They sat in silence as Daniel then finished his drink.

"So," Jack smiled. "You look better than you did. How you feeling?"

"Washed out, shaky, tired and in need of a shower and then more sleep." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe a Tylenol for this headache."

"OK," Jack stood and reached in the cupboard for some medication, filled a glass with water and grabbed the thermometer. "We can sort that out." He handed Daniel the medication and placed the thermometer in his ear.

"Was that Sam you were talking to?" Daniel asked after he took the medication.

"Yeah, she's staying with the Doc." Jack waited for the readout and smiled when it showed that Daniel's temperature was normal. "That's much better."

"How is Janet?"

"Throwing up. Burning up," Jack shrugged as he put the thermometer away.

"You don't think I'm going to be throwing up too, do you?" Daniel asked, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

"Nah," Jack smiled. "Looks like you're over the worse. Your temp is normal and although you do look like you've gone several rounds with a system lord, you do have a little color in you cheeks now. Come on, I'll help you shower and get you settled for a boring day of soaps."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes.**

**Thank you so much to those who are reading and following. Also, thank you guest for your review. I am sorry that you are finding the story so boring. Please just walk on by if it's not your cup of tea, I won't be offended at all. This story is a 'slice of life' bit of fluff with no real plot to help me get over two horrid years of writers block, nothing more, nothing less. Please do not waste anymore of your time if it's not for you. Thank you. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After managing to potter around the house, sorting things out for a few hours Daniel was now back on the couch regretting letting Jack go back to the base. Where as he had felt better and even managed to force down the soup that Jack had insisted he ate before he left, he was now struggling again.

He stared at the clock, struggling to make out the time due to his dimming vision. Eventually he was able to bring things into focus and groaned when he realized that it was only four o'clock. Jack was going to come back but not until the end of his training session which was not due to finish until eight o'clock. Perhaps he should phone the infirmary but then again, what would he say. He had the flu, as had half of the base - there was nothing they could do for him. No, he had to look after himself.

He tossed and turned on the couch for a while but had to give up when no position was comfortable for his aching bones. Inching upright again he then grabbed the thermometer, took his temperature and then two more Tylenol when he realized it had crept up to over 102 again.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep on the couch he stumbled into the bedroom, stripped down to his boxer shorts and flopped onto the bed, his arms wrapped his stomach which was painfully cramping once more.

All in all, he felt dreadful and just wanted to sleep but the more he tried to relax the pain in his abdomen, in his joints and his head steadily grew. He soon found he could do little other than writhe on the bed, for what seemed hours to him, drenched in sweat and feeling so hot that he felt as if his whole body was on fire.

Where was Jack?

xxx

"Shit, Daniel?" Jack quickly made his way to Daniel's side. He had managed to finish his training session early and was glad he had. After picking up some take away he had made his way to Daniel's apartment as promised and had found the sick man writhing slowly on the bed and delirious.

"Daniel?" Jack shook his friends shoulder but Daniel's only response was to toss his head from side to side and groan. "Come on, Daniel," he urged again but Daniel just continued to mutter and occasionally cry out.

Jack hurried into the bath room, filled up a bowl with tepid water, grabbed a towel and hurried back to Daniel's side. He dipped the towel in the water, mopped Daniel's brow and then washed down his sweaty torso. Daniel's movements slowly began to still and Jack re wet the towel, folded it in half, placed it on Daniel's forehead and picked up the phone, at the same time trying to get some sort of response from the now prostrate man.

He quickly dialed Janet's number and Sam answered.

"Carter, is the Doc there?"

_"Sir?"_

"I need to talk to the Doc." Jack urged again as he pulled a sheet over Daniel.

_"I'm sorry sir, but she's really not well."_

"Neither is Daniel. I need some advice."

"_She's only just dropped off to sleep. Do you want me to wake her?"_

Jack thought for a moment. "No, it's OK. Don't wake her. I'll talk to someone at the base," he stated eventually, not wanting to disturb Janet if she was still so sick.

_"She's being throwing up all day and can't keep anything down. I was just going to contact the base myself. I thought Daniel was feeling better?"_

"Yeah, me too but I've just found him practically unconscious and burning up. Don't disturb Janet. I'll handled things."

_"Are you sure, sir?"_

"Yeah, you deal with things your end. Just keep in touch."

_"Of course."_

"Bye." Jack quickly disconnected the call and then dialed the infirmary. While he waited for the call to be answered, Daniel began to groan and clutch at his stomach. "Daniel? What's wrong?"

"M-my s-stomach," Daniel moaned.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Jack balanced the phone under his chin and pulled down the sheet to expose Daniel's bare abdomen.

"H-hurts," Daniel continued to moan.

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's sweat slick abdomen and immediately felt the abnormal rigidity. "Hang in there," he soothed, "I'm getting help."

_"Cheyenne Mountain."_

"It's Jack O'Neill. Patch me through to the infirmary, stat!"

While he waited for the call to be put through, Jack re wet the towel and placed it back onto Daniel's forehead.

_"Go ahead, Colonel O'Neill. It's Doctor Armstrong, the duty Doctor."_

Jack sighed heavily, wishing it was Janet or even Doc Warner he was talking to. "Um, I'm with Doctor Jackson, he's not doing so good."

_"I need more information than that, sir."_

Jack could hear the Doctor reach for a pen and paper. "Well," he cleared his throat. "He's had the flu, high fever, cough the works. His temp spiked last night but came down with a tepid bath. He seemed much better this morning but I've just found him delirious, burning up and in pain..."

_"Where's the pain?"_

"Stomach."

_"Is the stomach distended?"_

"How would I know?"

_"Is it rigid."_

"Yeah, kinda."

_"Has he been vomiting?"_

Jack turned to Daniel to ask the question but Daniel lay limply on the bed now oblivious to his presence. "Not that I know, Doc. Daniel's pretty much out of it at the moment."

_"Now, this is very important, Colonel. Does he have red rash on his chest and abdomen?"_

Jack quickly examined Daniel's torso. "Yes, yes he does Doc. What does that mean?"

_"It could mean one of many things, sir."_

"Not the flu?"

_"Without examining him properly, I can't tell Colonel that's why I'm asking these questions. Now, can you get me a temp please."_

"Yeah. Hold on." Jack placed the phone on the bed and then quickly took Daniel's temperature, shocked as he read out the reading. "104.4, Doc!"

_"Ok, I'll get an ambulance out to you, I assume Doctor Jackson's address is on file?"_

"Yeah."

"_I don't know how long it will take, the service it pretty backed up with this weather and flu outbreak."_

"I'll take him myself, I've got a four wheel drive jeep."

_"OK, good. You will probably be quicker. I'll alert county that you are on your way. Try and keep his temperature down as much as you can and I'll keep the line open if you need me."_

"Copy that Doc." Jack quickly disconnected the call and then gave Daniel his full attention. "Right. How are we going to do this, Danny Boy."

xxx

Jack turned into the entrance of the hospital and glanced black at Daniel who was lying on the backseat of his jeep, covered by a mound of blankets. The sick man was eerily still now.

After persevering with the bed wash for a several minutes, Jack had managed to rouse Daniel sufficiently enough to get him dressed in some warm clothing without too much trouble. Jack had then packed an overnight bag, fed Daniel's fish and turned off his electricity before half carrying him, half dragging him to the jeep.

The snow was really coming down now and Jack looked around the car park for some sort of medical personnel but as he drew up so did several emergency blue lit ambulances so he knew he and Daniel would have to fend for themselves. He quickly parked the jeep, grabbed Daniels bag and then opened the back passenger door, thankful then that the blast of icy cold air seemed to rouse his friend.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, come on." Jack reached in and helped Daniel sit up.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked as, with Jack's help, he managed to inched slowly out of the jeep.

"We're at the hospital, buddy," Jack told him as he wrapped an arm round Daniel's waist when he began to sag.

"W-why?"

"Because you're sick." Jack slung Daniel's pack over his shoulder and tightened his hold on the now swaying man. "You think we can make a run for it? It's really snowing now, buddy."

"I want to sleep," Daniel sagged again and Jack then took most of his weight.

"Come on, let's get you in the warm. You'll soon be tucked up in a comfy bed with a drip of the nice drugs dripping away merrily."

After taking a deep breath, Jack hurried into the A&E and was shocked at the sight of so many sick and injured people obviously waiting to be seen. They were going to be here a long time.

Spotting a couple of free chairs in the corner, Jack helped Daniel over, sat him down on one and placed his bag on the other to save it. Daniel rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes and Jack tenderly wrapped a blanket round his shoulders. He glanced over at the long queue at the registration desk.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Just try and rest."

Daniel slowly pulled his legs up onto the chair and slowly slid down so he was lying across the two chairs, in the tightest ball as he could.

Jack tucked the blanket round him, tested his temperature with the back on his hand and sighed. Daniel needed medical help but, then again, so did everyone else around him so it seemed.

xxx

The day was relentless. Doctor Ethan Martin hadn't known such a busy day for a long time. What with the flu outbreak, the slip and slides on the ice and the pile up on the highway. He was now, thankfully, though reaching the end of his shift.

"Who's next?" He yawned as he walked into the waiting room for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Well." Charge nurse Atkins turned to him. "You've got the choice of the vomiting three year old, the teenager who came off second best to a snow mobile, the young mother hacking up a lung or the resident druggie who wants his methadone and is being more than vocal about it."

Ethan sighed and then looked round the room. Nurse Atkins was right, there was the usual bunch of patients, some more vocal and complaining than others. In Ethan's view, if you were vocal and complaining you were more likely than not to live. He was always trained to look out for the silent ones, they were normally the ones that needed help urgently.

He looked at the baby lying still in her mothers arms and went to call her through but paused when she began to cry and her mother began to breast feed her. There wasn't too much wrong with her. His eyes were then drawn towards the two men in the far corner of the room. The older man had his head resting back against the wall with his eyes closed with the younger man either sleeping of unconscious, his head resting on his friends lap.

"What have we got over there?" Ethan pointed at Jack and Daniel and Nurse Atkins sorted through her files.

"Ah, he we go." She opened the file. "Doctor Daniel Jackson, archaeologist from Cheyenne Mountain. He presented with the flu. High temperature, stomach pains - brought in by a Colonel Jack O'Neill who stated that Doctor Jackson has been pretty delirious for a few hours and he has struggled to bring his temperature down. Hang on," Nurse Atkins searched round her papers. "We did get a call from the base, informing us that Doctor Jackson was on the way in and advising us to contact them immediately - oh."

Ethan grabbed the notes. "How long ago was this?" He asked as he flicked through the pages.

"Two hours ago, sorry."

"Right. I'll give them a call. Doctor Jackson is next on my list."

"Yes, Doctor Martin."

xxx

Ethan called two orderlies over as he put a mask on.

"I need a gurney stat and make sure you're gowned up with a mask in situ," he ordered as he quickly made his way over to Jack and Daniel where he knelt down and started to peel away the covers from Daniel's face.

Jack came awake with a start. "What?"

"It's OK, Colonel O'Neill. I'm Doctor Martin and I just need to check Doctor Jackson's condition."

"Daniel. His names Daniel," Jack shifted slightly and then helped the young Doctor remove Daniel's blanket.

"Daniel?" Ethan pinched the tight skin on the back of Daniel's hand to try and get a response from the sick man. "Doctor Jackson?"

When Daniel didn't respond, Ethan called the orderlies over and they very efficiently laid the sick man on the gurney and quickly wheeled him into an assessment cubicle.

"I'll need help in here," Ethan called over to a couple of nurses standing at the desk and they both hurried after him.

Ethan paused before entering the cubicle and turned to Jack. "Please take a seat in there, Colonel," he pointed at the door next to the reception desk

"Jack," Jack interrupted.

"Please take a seat in the private waiting room Jack, grab a cup of coffee and I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"It's just the flu, he's been like it since he came back from Egypt."

"We know," Ethan smiled softly. He had been filled in re Daniel's travels by General Hammond when he returned the call. Hence the urgency needed to check Daniel out thoroughly. "We will be a quick as we can, I promise."

Jack nodded slowly and Ethan waited for him to leave before hurrying into the cubicle.

"Right. Everyone gown up. Let's get fluids running, get these wet clothes off him and I'll chase up that tropical disease consult."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack paced up and down the small room, not happy that things were taking so long. Daniel had the flu, plain and simple. He just needed some fluids, maybe an antibiotic and an inhaler like he usually did when he caught a cold.

It had been over an hour now and still no news from the Doctors , why was it taking so long?

Giving up on his pacing, Jack opened the door and poked his head round to see if he could see what was going on and when he saw Daniel being wheeled down the corridor, he called after Doctor Martin.

"Where is he going?"

Ethan stopped and turned. "We are just taking Doctor Jackson for some tests," he explained.

"Tests? What tests? He has the flu, he just needs some fluids."

Ethan nodded at his colleges to carry on without him and walked over to Jack. "Lets talk," he said and indicated that Jack should go back into the room and take a seat.

Ethan closed the door and pulled up a chair himself. "Doctor Bradley is taking Daniel off for a lumbar puncture," he explained. "Now, a lumbar puncture is..."

"I know what a lumbar puncture is for, Doctor Martin," Jack interrupted briskly. "It's used for diagnosing meningitis" Jack paused. High temperature, rash on trunk..."Do you think Daniel has meningitis?"

"It's one thing we do need to discount but, no our primary diagnosis points towards something else."

"Go on."

"Well, Doctor Bradley is our main consultant, specializing in tropical diseases, Jack."

Jack's heart began thumping in his chest. "Go on," he urged again after swallowing heavily, not really liking where this was going.

"The Doctor at Cheyenne Mountain had phoned while you were on route with Doctor Jackson and unfortunately I didn't get the message to call them back, what with the flu outbreak and weather keeping the department busy and for that I'm sorry."

"What did he say?" Jack snapped. He was getting impatient now. They were going round in circles and he wanted to just cut the crap and find out what was wrong with his friend.

"Well, they explained that Doctor Jackson has not long returned from a trip to Egypt..."

"And you think he's picked something up out there."

"Again, we do need to discount a few things but yes, it is possible and his symptoms to point to a number of things and yet could still point to a nasty case of the flu.

"Your gut feeling? You obviously think it's more serious than the flu or you wouldn't be wearing a mask."

"The mask is merely a precaution."

"Against what?"

"Air-born tropical diseases."

"Such as?"

"Many things that we need to discount as I have said."

"Cut the crap," Jack was irate now. "Now, I need to know what's going on."

Ethan took a deep breath. "My gut instinct is that Doctor Jackson has Typhoid, Colonel. Now this is only my opinion, the experts need to confirm the diagnosis. Now, if I am proved to be correct then Typhoid can be easily treated with antibiotics if the diagnosis is early enough. We have to ascertain how long Doctor Jackson has been feeling unwell and what type of symptoms he has been suffering with from the start. Of course, this is purely conjecture at the moment. Doctor Bradley has ordered blood tests, we need to do a lumbar puncture and run more tests before we make a definite diagnosis. As it is, Doctor Jackson will be admitted into isolation until we really know what we are dealing with."

Jack nodded slowly as he tried to process the information given to him. "He said he had the flu in Egypt," he stated emotionless. "He looked like crap when I picked him up from the airport."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two, three days ago - three days ago, I think."

"Did he tell you how long he'd been sick in Egypt?"

Jack shook his head. "He just said he was getting over the flu, that's all," he shrugged and then looked Ethan in the eye. "What if it turns out to be an air born disease? What about the people on the plane or those he's had close contact with since he's been back - heck, what about the people in the waiting room?"

"We will cross that bridge if and when we need to. Right now we need to get a diagnosis as quickly as possible so we know what we are dealing with for sure. We will then deal with any consequences. Just try not to worry."

"Easier said than done."

"I know but lets not borrow trouble," Ethan smiled as reassuringly as he could and then stood. "I need to get back to my patient. I will update you as soon as I can."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Doc, sorry that I got a bit tetchy," he apologized.

"Perfectly understandable," Ethan reassured. "I won't be long."

Jack watched the young Doctor who then hurried out of the room and then picked up his cell phone and dialed the base.

"It's Jack O'Neill. Put me through to General Hammond."

xxx

"What is his temperature now?" Doctor Hugh Bradley turned and asked on of the nurses helping him settle Daniel.

"103.4," the nurse replied.

"Good," Hugh nodded as he altered the settings on the cooling blanket that was in situ. "That's down a bit, not as much as I want but better than it was." He crossed to the end of Daniel's bed and noted the update on Daniel's medical chart. "Keep the fluids going," he ordered. "I'll go chase up the labs, see what they show." He quickly left the room and went to the nurses station and picked up the phone. "Put me through to Martin Callaghan in lab 4, it's Doctor Bradley," he requested.

"Hey, Martin," he said when the phone was answered. "I need an update on Daniel Jackson's blood tests." He reached over the station and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Okay," he started to write down the technicians findings. "Okay. Yup. Okay. Immouogobulin? Okay. Widal test? Okay. Yup. Right, thanks." He disconnected the call and turned to find Ethan stood behind him.

"Well?" Ethan asked.

"Typhoid. Confirmed. I'll put a call through to the pharmacy," Hugh reached for the phone again. "Any idea how long he's been ill?" He asked as he waited.

"Colonel O'Neill said that he'd been unwell since Monday and that Doctor Jackson had informed him that he was getting over the flu he picked up in Egypt."

"Ok" Hugh sighed again and then quickly calculated the dosage of antibiotics needed for his patient while he waited for pharmacy to respond. They still needed to ascertain how long their patient had been showing signs of the disease before they really knew what they were dealing with.

"It's Hugh Bradley. I need Cetriiaxone 2mg IV..."

xxx

"Doctor Jackson? Can you wake up a bit for me?"

Although Daniel would have rather have done anything other than open his eyes, the strangers voice was insistent. He shifted on the bed slightly, groaned at the pain the action caused not only to his stomach but his head also and slowly tried to bring the shadowy shape in front of him into focus. "Hey," he cleared his throat and managed to respond.

"My name is Doctor Hugh Bradley and you are in County Hospital."

Daniel slowly looked around him, taking in the stark white walls and the myriad of medical equipment. "Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um..." Daniel closed his eyes again. "I feel like I have the flu," he sighed.

"Not exactly,"the Doctor responded and Daniel heard him drag a chair over to his bed. He turned his head and managed to open his eyes again.

"Why not exactly and where is Jack?" He asked, suddenly realizing that his friend was no where to be seen.

"Colonel O'Neill is in the waiting room. You can see him in a few minutes. I just want to go through a few things with you first, explain where we are at."

"'kay," Daniel slowly nodded, his eyes beginning to flutter close again. "and then I can go home?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to stay here for a few days."

Daniel processed the information for a moment or so and then forced his eyes open once more. "It's just a touch of the flu. Surely I can have some antibiotics or what ever you want to give me and then go home and suffer in the privacy of my own bed."

"Like I said, I'm afraid not. This is more than the flu."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Of course it is," Daniel groaned. "Go on."

"You had a temperature of over 104 when Colonel O'Neill brought you in."

"I'll have to take your word for that as I have little recollection of actually coming here," Daniel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The lase thing I remember is watching some soap opera thing while trying to sleep." His hand moved to his forehead to try and massage his headache away.

"Colonel O'Neill found you delirious in your apartment and brought you straight here."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Nope, don't remember," Daniel shivered.

"Thankfully we have managed to reduce your temperature that's why things are a little clearer for you."

"Okay." Daniel shifted slightly again and groaned. "Why does my stomach hurt so much?" He asked, removing his hand from his face to gently rub his painful abdomen.

"After consultation with both Colonel O'Neill and a Doctor at Cheyenne Mountain, we ran a few tests. A lumbar puncture..."

Daniel starred at the Doctor. "Why don't I remember that?" He frowned.

"Like I said, you had a very high temperature," Doctor Bradley smiled kindly. "Thankfully your lumbar puncture was negative but we ran several different blood tests and they have come back positive for Typhoid I'm afraid."

Daniel continued to stare. "What? T-typhoid? H-how?" He continued to shiver slightly - more in reaction than anything else.

"We think you must have picked it up during your recent trip to Egypt, Doctor Jackson."

"Egypt?"

"Yes, Typhoid is quite prevalent in some remote parts of Egypt and Colonel O'Neill informed us that you were participating at an Archaeological dig in a remote area."

"Yes, but no one else had Typhoid."

"Typhoid isn't spread through person to person contact only. It is found in contaminated water or food that hasn't been prepared properly. It is a bacterial salmonella infection, hence the pain in your abdomen and it causes high fevers and gastroenteritis symptoms."

"I see."

"Now, it is treatable with antibiotics so we are going to start pumping some through your system. We have fluids and analgesics running to help with your fever and pain so you should feel more comfortable soon."

"Okay."

"We do have to ascertain how long you have been feeling unwell or showing symptoms so we can tailor your treatment though."

Daniel's head was swimming, making him feel dizzier than he had been already. He should have realized that it was something more serious than just the flu, he was an intelligent man and should have automatically know that he was a risk of these sort of diseases when he went on digs. It had just never crossed his mind and with so many others falling ill with the flu he had just assumed he was suffering with the same thing.

"Doctor Jackson?" Doctor Bradley prompted him again. "Can you tell me how long you have been feeling unwell?" He repeated.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I, um... I didn't feel too great for the last few days of the dig, achy and exhausted. Put it down to working through he night. The train journey back to Cairo was a blur - kinda slept most of the way. I thought I'd come down with the flu when I got back to the hotel and spent most of the week either in bed or just lounging around. I had the usual flu like symptoms - hot then cold, ached all over - just wanted to sleep. Felt better on the plane journey home, just washed out but started feeling sick again when I got back to my apartment."

"Which was when?"

"I'm not sure. Three days ago I think but it was intermittent - one minute I was freezing cold or too hot the next I felt OK." He opened his eyes again. "I just thought I'd had a relapse."

"I'm afraid not. Typhoid does have a pattern of relapsing high fevers, usually peaking at night before falling in the morning."

"I've had some miserable nights," Daniel admitted, biting back a groan when his stomach began to cramp painfully.

"I'm sure you have. Hopefully, with the right treatment, we will have you feeling much better soon," Doctor Bradley smiled kindly. "How are you feeling now?" He glanced at Daniel's medical readouts. " Are you in pain?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, not feeling that great"he admitted. Actually," he paused and swallowed. "I... um... I kinda feel like I'm going to be sick," he struggled upright with Doctor Bradley's help and then, after several dry heaves, vomited in the bowl that a nurse had quickly grabbed. Once his stomach had settled, he let the medical personal clean him up and lay him back down again, feeling completely washed out and exhausted.

When Doctor Bradley told him to then rest, he was more than happy to do so.

xxx

"So, now what? Can I see him?"

"Doctor Bradley is just sorting out his medication, you can see him soon. I must warn you that he will be pretty sleepy so don't expect too much."

"Does he know?"

Ethan nodded, "Doctor Bradley has been through everything with him."

"Ok. Good, that's good. I um..." Jack was lost for words. He had not expected that diagnosis. Sure, he knew Daniel was ill but not that ill. "I, um.. I need to make a few phone-calls," he stuttered. "Fill everyone in."

"Of course, "Ethan nodded and stood. "I'll leave you to it. When you have finished, one of the nurses will show you to Doctor Jackson's room. If you need anymore information, please do not hesitate to ask either myself of Doctor Bradley who is with Daniel at the moment and will be the key consultant of his case."

"Okay, yeah, thanks."

"Try not to worry, Doctor Jackson is in good hands."

Jack sighed and then nodded. "Thanks. I'll just make these calls," he held up his cell. "Is it okay to do them here?"

"No problem. I'll leave you to it," Ethan smiled and then left Jack alone.

He paced up and down for a while, trying to figure out how to break the news. He had not long spoken to General Hammond but that was just to say that Daniel had been admitted and they were running tests. Telling him what was wrong was going to be tough, especially without Doctor Fraiser's expertise input.

He took a deep breath and then dialed. "General Hammond please."

"Hey, sir," he then let the breath go when the familiar voice of the base commander.

_"Jack. How's our boy?"_

"Um, not so good," Jack admitted as he began to pace once more.

_"What are they saying?"_

"Um, they've actually confirmed that Daniel has Typhoid, sir."

_"I thought as much,"_ The General reply took Jack by surprise.

"How so, sir?"

_"That was Doctor Armstrong's hunch."_

"Oh, I see."

_"He's in the right place, son. They have the top experts at county."_

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna stay tonight, I haven't seen him yet and I'm sure he'll appreciate a friendly face."

_"Absolutely. If you need anything, you just call."_

"Yeah," Jack scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Listen, do you think I should tell Doctor Fraiser, sir?"

_"Doctor Fraiser is on medical leave."_

"Yes, I know but you know what she's like. If she finds out and we haven't told her, well - she won't be happy."

_"I'll let you make the judgment call on that one Jack. I know that she was still quite unwell when we last had word."_

"I think," Jack sighed, mulling the situation over, "I'll decide after I've seen Daniel for myself, give her some up to date information, so to speak."

_"I think that is a very good idea. I know Doctor Fraiser will appreciate all the facts."_

"Yeah."

_"You need to go and be with Doctor Jackson, Jack. Update us when you can and tell him that we are all thinking of him."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Check in when you can."_

"Of course. Talk later." Jack disconnected the call, put his cell back into his pocket and took a deep breath. It was time to see his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"J'ck?"

Jack quickly put his magazine down when he heard Daniel mutter his name. He had been sat, watching Daniel restlessly sleep for the past half an hour. "Hey," he smiled and inched closer to the bed. "How you doin?"

"Um..." Daniel licked his lips and frowned. "I suppose," he cleared his throat, "that considering I've got some sort of tropical disease, I probably look as bad as I feel," his following chuckle at his own statement ended in a cough.

Jack winched in sympathy. "So... Typhoid eh? You sure don't do things by half do you, Doctor Jackson," he teased lightly.

"What can I say," Daniel coughed again. "My father always called me Typhoid Mary because of my allergies," he shrugged. "'bout time l lived up to the title I suppose."

"Well, I've been reassured that you are in good hands and the docs here are the experts."

"Good to know," Daniel nodded and closed his eyes. "Sorry," he yawned. "They're giving me the good stuff apparently. Kinda knocking me out. Not good company. Sorry."

"I was not expecting good company not with you suffering from Typhoid and all that," Jack reached and straightened the sheet that was pulled up to Daniel's waist. "Just wanted to make sure you're still with us so I can report back to Doc Fraiser."

"Janet's gonna be pissed," Daniel mumbled on the cusp of sleep once more.

"You leave the Doc to me. I'll explain that you didn't catch this Typhoid thing on purpose."

Jack watched Daniel as he nodded slowly. His friend looked washed out, his hair soaked in sweat, he had twin fever spots and he was hooked up to every piece of medical equipment imaginable.

Typhoid was not a good look on Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"Sleep, Daniel," he urged gently. "I'm here if you need me."

xxx

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I'm going to have to ask to move slightly."

Jack hadn't realized that he'd been dropping off to sleep until Doctor Bradley gently shook his shoulder. "What? Yes, sorry," he stammered as he stood and moved away.

"I just need to do a few tests," the Doctor turned and flashed him a quick smile. "Has he been awake at all?" He asked as he placed a stethoscope on Daniel's bare chest.

"Um, yeah, earlier," Jack mumbled, still half a sleep. "How long I have been here?" He asked, peering at his watch.

"About an hour," Doctor Bradley said, moving to write his findings down on Daniel's chart. "My nurses have been in and out and I'm just doing Doctor Jackson's night checks before I leave myself."

"How's he doing?" Jack stretched and yawned.

"Well," Doctor Bradley looked at the monitors. "He's temperature is still higher than I like but he seems to be resting comfortably at the moment." He hung the chart back on the end of Daniel's bed. "It's early days but he is stable . We need to keep a close eye on him though, I'm not happy about the length of time he has been showing symptoms before starting treatment. He could have a bumpy road ahead of him before the antibiotics kick in."

"I see," Jack sighed. Why was everything so complicated with Daniel.

"I'll get someone to draw some more blood, check his numbers but I'm happy to leave him to get some rest. Doctor Oscar is on duty tonight, I'll get him to call in and introduce himself. I assume you are staying?"

"Yeah, planning on doing so. Just gonna touch base with people waiting for news."

"Can I suggest that you get yourself something to eat and I'll ask one of the nurses to sort you out some bedding for the private waiting room. Hopefully Doctor Jackson will carry on sleeping. At least you could get some rest at the same time."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"I'll leave you to it then. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack waited for Doctor Bradley to leave and then turned to the sleeping sick man. "Right, Daniel. I'm off to fill Doc Fraiser in. Wish me luck."

Daniel's only response was the turning of his head as he continued to sleep.

xxx

_"Hey, Carter."_

"Sir. I was beginning to worry. How's Daniel?"

_"I need to speak to the Doc, Carter."_

Sam could hear the worry in her C/O's and her pulse began to quicken. "She's still in bed, sir. Why?"

_"Is she awake?"_

"I think so," Sam stood, crossed to Janet's bedroom and poked her head round the door. "Yes, sir." She smiled at Janet who was lay on her side frowning at her. "It's Colonel O'Neill", she mouthed and Janet shook her head and waved her away, obviously still feeling unwell.

"Um, sir," Sam started to close the door to give her friend some peace. "It's not a good time at the moment, she's not really up to talking at the moment."

_"Carter, it's Daniel. I wouldn't disturb her if it wasn't important."_

"Sir?" Sam frowned as she spoke. "What's wrong?"

_"I need to speak to the Doc."_

"Hang on, I'll put you on hold for a second." Sam clicked the on hold button and then crossed to Janet's bedside. "I'm sorry Janet," she smiled softly at her friend. "Jack says it's about Daniel and it's important."

Janet sighed heavily and then struggled to sit up. "Why, when I am the patient, people can't leave me to be sick on my own," she grouched but held her hand out anyway.

Sam took the call off hold and handed her the phone.

"Sir, this better be important."

_"Daniel has Typhoid,"_ Jack blurted out, not really knowing how to put it any more distinctly.

Janet burst out laughing. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic. Daniel has the flu, the same as me. He needs to sleep, as do I. Goodnight," she went to disconnect the call but Jack's next statement made her pause.

_"I'm here with him, at county. He's under the care of a Doctor Bradley."_

"Hugh Bradley?" Janet sat up straighter.

_"That's the guy. Apparently he's the big honcho re tropical illnesses here."_

"Yes he is, we trained together. What does he say?"

_"He says that Daniel has Typhoid."_

Janet heard the weariness in Jack's voice and she suddenly realized that he wasn't joking. "What? How? Why?"

_"Typhoid. He picked it up in Egypt. They've run all their tests and Daniel's now burning up, hooked up to a ton of medical stuff."_

"And, what do they say - what's the prognosis?"

_"Ah, heck Doc. I don't know. It's all medical garbage speak to me. All I know is that he has to stay here for a while and something about possibilities of complications due to not being diagnosed earlier. Doc said he was stable for now and that they'll be observing him closely for a few days."_

Janet rested back against her pillows feeling dizzy and unsteady. "Damn it," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I could see he was unwell..."

_"Don't do this, Doc,"_ Jack quickly interrupted. _"You were sick too. I saw he looked like crap and did nothing. Don't beat yourself up."_

"But..."

_"No buts. Listen, I've gotta get back to Daniel. I'll keep in touch. Try not to worry and get some rest, okay?"_

"Okay," Janet sighed. "I want to hear straight away if there is any changed in his condition."

_"Understood. Speak later."_

"Okay." Janet disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Sam who was sat on the edge of the bed frowning. "Daniel has Typhoid," she explained softly. "He's stable for now and in hospital under observation."

"Oh my God," Sam exclaimed. "Is Jack with him?"

"Yes," Janet nodded, and action she immediately regretted as the room swam around her. "Sam, I think I'm going to be sick again." She clamped a hand over her mouth as the urge to vomit increase and was then very grateful for the bucket Sam then put on her lap. In between heaves, she managed to ground out. "I...d'don't...have time...for this. D-Daniel needs me!"

xxx

It was three in the morning and nurse Erica Thompson was doing her regular rounds and Daniel was the last patient on her list. Using her pen light so she could see what she was doing, she grabbed her patients chart form the end of the bed and started jotting down her findings, flashing Daniel as smile when she noticed he was listlessly lay watching her.

"Sorry, hope I didn't wake you," she whispered as she placed the notes down on the bedside cabinet and reached to remove the now empty bags of fluids on his IV.

"Wasn't sleeping."

"Do you need something to help you sleep," she asked as she quickly hung a new bag. "I think Doctor Bradley has written you up for something."

"Too hot to sleep."

Erica turned and looked at her patient. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Let's take your temperature," she smiled kindly.

"Is Sha're here?"

"I'm sorry," Erica took the digital thermometer off its cradle on the wall. "Who's Sha're?" She asked as she removed the plastic tip and placed the thermometer in Daniel's ear.

"She is my wife."

"I didn't know you were married."

"She has been taken."

"Oh?" Erica frowned. "Where has she been taken to?"

"She is a host. Her eyes glow."

Erica continued to frown. Daniel was not making much sense and when the thermometer bleeped and she read the readout, she realized why.

"I think we need to get your temperature down," Doctor Jackson," she sighed as she put the thermometer back and then reached for her patients notes. She quickly noted down the temperature of 103.4 and then crossed to the phone on the wall.

"Ah, Doctor Oscar. Could you come to room 6 please. I need a consult for Doctor Jackson. He has a temperature of 103.4 and seems confused. Thank you."

xxx

"Pressure is low and he's slightly Bracicardic. What was his temperature reading before this ?" Doctor Matthew Oscar removed the blood pressure cuff from Daniel's arm, popped a pulse ox on his index finger and watched Erica as she placed a damp cloth on the sick mans forehead. Daniel was still awake but was confused and rambling due to his high temperature.

"It was 101.8 half an hour ago and that was a plateau readout from the previous two."

"Let's get some ice in position, I don't want this fever getting any higher. We will do a retake in half an hour and if no improvement, we'll get a cooling blanket in situ." Doctor Oscar removed the pulse ox and reached for his stethoscope. "Doctor Jackson," he warmed the bell up on his hand. "I'm just going to listen to your chest," he warned as then placed the bell on Daniel's bare chest.

Daniel slowly turned his head to face him. "Where's Jack," he asked. "Has he gone to find Sha're?"

"Sha're is his wife," Erica explained as Matthew frowned in response.

"I didn't know he was married?"

"He is not listed as being. He said that she has been taken, or something."

Matthew removed the stethoscope. "Help me move him up so I can listen to his back," he asked and between them, they eased Daniel up into a sitting position and Matthew quickly listened to Daniel's breath sounds from the back. "OK, lets get him elevated," he said as he then pumped the bed into a semi upright position, rearranged Daniels pillows before easing him back down again.

"He needs some oxygen," he smiled sadly at Erica as he then untangled an oxygen mask. "Perhaps you could wake up Colonel O'Neill to shed some light on this wife."

"Of course," Erica nodded as she pulled a sheet up to Daniel's waist. "I'll fetch the ice too."

"Thank you."

Erica quickly exited the room and Matthew turned to Daniel again. "Right, Doctor Jackson, I'm just going to give you some oxygen," he smiled as he gently placed the mask over Daniel's mouth and nose and then hooked the elastic round his ears. "There. Just breath normally."

"I'm hot," Daniel mumbled, his voice muffled by the now noisy mask. "It's too hot," his head lolled from side to side. "Tell Kasuf that we need to go to the pyramid. I need to find Sha're..."

xxx

Jack was angry that they hadn't waken him sooner. The anger wasn't only just aimed at the medical personnel but towards himself as well - he should have stayed with Daniel. Trying to explain his friends delirious claims was proving harder than he thought.

"No, she left him for a man called Kasuf," he lied to cover Daniel's loose tongue. "They were only married a short while."

"I see, "Erica nodded as she placed bags of ice in Daniel's groin, under his armpits, round his neck and under his knees. "Poor thing," she sighed. "He's so young."

"He's fine," Jack picked up Daniel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Aren't you?" he smiled when Daniel turned his head to face him.

"F-fine," Daniel mumbled in response and closed his eyes.

Jack had been shocked to see how much his friends condition had deteriorated. The addition of an oxygen mask and heart monitor had him scared.

"Try and rest," he soothed when the sick man then groaned and shifted position. "Why isn't he sleeping?" He turned to ask Erica who was now positioning a large fan over Daniel's bed.

"His fever is too high for him to rest, I'm afraid."

"Can't you give him something to help his sleep?"

"Not at this stage. We need to keep an eye on his breathing and heart for a while. Once his temperature drops, he should be able to get some rest."

"What can I do?"

"Talk to him, keep him calm."

"OK."

"I'm going to fetch another bag of antibiotics. I won't be long."

"OK," Jack gave Erica a quick smile as she left the room and then turned to Daniel. "How you doing?" He asked softly.

"It's hot."

"Yeah, I know. They're working on it."

"Time is it?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Just gone Six, Daniel."

"I need to help Kasuf with the animals," Daniel reached up to remove his mask but Jack quickly intercepted the shaking hand.

"No you don't," he soothed gently. "You're too sick today. Sha're and Kasuf have said that you should stay in bed and I'm gonna keep you company."

Daniel blinked slowly as Jack re positioned the mask. "I'm sick"?

"Yes, Daniel. You're sick."

"Thought it was hot?"

"It's not hot, you're feeling hot because you're sick."

"Oh."

"You need to try and get some rest. You'll soon be feeling better."

"OK. Will you stay?"

"Of course," Jack smiled and dragged his chair closer to Daniel's bed. "Just close your eyes."

xxx

Daniel's fever was showing no sign of dropping.

It was now four in the afternoon and he was still restlessly moving on the bed, sweating profusely as he either fought his demons in his delirium or struggled with relentless nausea and vomiting.

Doctor Bradley had replaced Doctor Oscar and he was happy that they had the correct medication running but Daniel was showing little signs of responding to it at this stage.

Jack was worried. "Is there nothing else you can do?" He asked as he held a bowl under Daniel's mouth once more as the the sick man dry heaved.

"He is getting the correct treatment," Hugh injected some more anti emetics into Daniel's port. "As I stated, treatment has been delayed due to lateness of diagnosis, Colonel. I did warn that Doctor Jackson could possibly have a rough road until the antibiotics kicked it."

"How long do you think that will take?" Jack sighed heavily as he helped Daniel rest back against his pillows again.

Hugh reattached Daniel's oxygen mask and altered the settings. "It will take time. I'll alter his medication, see if that helps if not he will just have to tough things out for a while. He is in the right place."

"Yeah, I know." Jack sat back down again and gave Daniel's hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze as the sick man closed his eyes and let his head flop to one side. He was obviously exhausted and Jack hoped that he'd get some rest now.

After checking his patients readouts and lines, Doctor Bradley noted his findings in his notes and then rested a hand on Jacks shoulder. "His change in medication will make him drowsy so I hope he'll sleep some. You should try and get some rest yourself."

Jack nodded slowly, he eyes trained on his friend the whole time. "Yeah, I will," he promised.

"I'll get a nurse to bring you a sandwich and a hot drink."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Won't be long."

As Doctor Bradley continued with his rounds, Jack pulled his chair closer to Daniel's bed and pulled a sheet over his friends chest, happy to note that Daniel finally seemed to be sleeping.

"I'm right here, Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked up from her book and smiled at Janet when her friend walked into the lounge. "Hey," she folded down a corner of the page she was reading and reached and placed the book on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" She asked, moving to one side slightly so Janet could sit down.

"Bit better," Janet nodded, pulling her dressing gown tighter round her. "Haven't thrown up for a while so that's gotta be good."

"Well, you've been fast asleep most of the day."

"What time is it now?" Janet yawned and rested her head back against the back of the sofa.

"Nearly eight."

"Wow," Janet yawned again. "Didn't realize it was so late. Have we heard from Colonel O'Neill?"

"He checked in about four - Daniel had a tough day but was finally sleeping."

"What are the specialists saying?"

"From what I gathered from Jack, they're just waiting for the antibiotics to kick in."

"Yeah," Janet nodded. "Once they kick in they usually act pretty quickly."

"That's what Jack said."

"Is he staying at the hospital?"

"I think so."

"I should give Hugh a call, see if he can update me more," Janet went to stand but Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here. I'll fetch the phone and rustle up some bland soup while I'm at it. You should eat."

As Sam stood, Janet slowly curled up on the sofa. Although she felt better than she did, she knew she was still battling whatever bug had hit her and was still a long way off being recovered enough to be of any real help to Daniel.

xxx

Daniel reached up with a shaky hand and removed his oxygen mask. He slowly turned his head. "Jack? Where are we?"

He was finding it hard to decide what was real or not, if they were off world or not or if he was in the infirmary. The medical equipment that he was hooked up on told him that he was obviously sick or injured and the way his body hurt confirmed the fact as well. He was just struggling to piece together what had happened to him. At least Jack was at his side which mean't that he wasn't being held prisoner, or maybe he was. "Where are Sam and Teal'c?"

"You're in hospital, County General," Jack told him.

"Not Abydos?"

"Not Abydos."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Carter and Teal'c are fine too, they're back at the base."

"OK, good."

Daniel shifted position slightly, hating the feel of his wet sheets. "When am I going home?" He watched Jack stand and then sit on the edge of his bed. "Jack? I want to go h-home," he shivered. "A-Antarctica is c-cold."

"You're not in Antarctica, buddy. You're in hospital. You've got Typhoid, remember?"

"N-o, n-o. I'm c-cold - w-where's J-Janet?" Daniel continued to shiver as he struggled to curl up into a ball. Nothing made sense. "P-please close a w-window. It's f-freezing in h-here."

"Take it easy, Daniel. I'll call for a nurse."

"I d-don't w-want a nurse. I w-want Janet," he began to sob. "P-please, J-jack. Get J-janet. It's f-freezing."

The sound of footsteps then infiltrated his cloudy mind. Daniel was aware of being turned on to his back, his sodden sheet being replaced by warm blankets and he curled back up into their warmth, holding onto the edges as if they were a life line. Janet would be here soon, she'd make him feel better.

xxx

Jack sat heavily back in his chair and watched Daniel as he buried himself in his blankets and continued to shiver violently. The nurses worked round him, injecting things in Daniel's IV and removing the fans that had been trained over the sick man all day.

Jack had seen enough temperature spikes before to know that there was little they could really do other than wait it out.

Daniel's confusion worried him though. The nurse has reassured him that it was normal in a case of Typhoid but he hated seeing his friend like that. Daniel's desperate pleas for Janet broke his heart, watching the sick man sob was so distressing and Jack had felt tears spring to his own eyes.

He wished he could just move his friend to the base but knew Daniel needed the expert care that Doctor Bradley and his team provided, especially over what he knew was going to be a few rocky hours ahead.

xxx

Sam shook Janet's shoulder to wake her and handed her the phone.

"It's Doctor Bradley."

Janet had phoned the hospital to check up on Daniel but Doctor Bradley hadn't been able to take her call and had promised to phone her as soon as he could. Sam and Janet had then settled down to watch a movie, one that Janet only managed to get half way through before she fell a sleep again. She was just grateful that her old friend had called back before he finished for the night.

She sat up and took the phone. "Hi, Hugh. How are you?"

_"I'm good thanks Janet. Long time no speak."_

"Yes. I think it's over fifteen years since we trained together."

_"The last thing I heard was that you joined the air force."_

"I'm still in the air force. I'm the base Doctor at Cheyenne Mountain..."

_"Cheyenne Mountain - why does that sound familiar?"_

"Doctor Daniel Jackson is a work college and patient of mine. I believe you're treating him."

_"Ah, yes. Doctor Jackson. Nasty case of typhoid."_

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. Just wondering if you could give me an update on his condition? I'd come to the hospital myself but I'm just getting over a flu bug."

_"He's stable for now. Unfortunately, the diagnosis was rather late. I think that he'd probably been showing signs for a couple of weeks now so the antibiotic treatment is not as effective as I like."_

"He saw me the day he came back from Egypt. I could see he was unwell but he'd assured me he was much better than he was."

_"Ah, Typhoid. It comes and goes in the early stages I'm afraid. He more than likely thought he just had a case of the flu."_

"I'm just sorry I didn't pick it up then."

_"Yes, well - the main thing is that he is getting the right treatment now. We are keeping a very close eye on him though."_

"Is Colonel O'Neill still with him?"

_"Yes but I am thinking of kicking him out for the night. There is not much he can do for him at the moment - Doctor Jackson is too sick to be much company. Colonel O'Neill looks exhausted himself so I am going to suggest he gets a good night sleep in his own bed."_

"Good luck with that. Colonel O'Neill doesn't accept ideas that easily."

_"Well, I will be insisting I'm afraid. It is in my patients best interest."_

"Like I said, good luck with that."

_"Well, as nice as it's been to chat Janet, I have to finish my rounds, Doctor Jackson being the top of my list."_

"Of course. I would appreciate it if you could update me on Doctor Jackson's conditions when you can."

_"No problem. I am hoping that he will be showing signs of improvement over the next few days. Until the, as I said, we will be keeping a very close eye on him."_

"Thank you."

_"See you soon."_

"Yes. Bye." Janet disconnected the call and handed Sam the phone back. "He knows what he's doing," she smiled softly, "and he's on his way to kick Jack out."

"Ah," Sam grinned. "That's why you said good luck with that."

"Yup."

"I'll give Jack a call later."

"Let me know how that goes," Janet yawned. "I'm off to bed." She pushed herself upright. "You don't need to stay tonight, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel much better. I'm going to get a good nights sleep, have another rest day tomorrow and then see about going back to work on Wednesday."

"Don't rush it."

"Oh, don't you worry. I won't."

Sam grabbed her coat off the back of the sofa, put it on and patted down her pockets to check that she had her keys. "If you need me, just give me a call."

"I will," Janet promised as she walked with her friend to the front door. "Thank you for looking after me."

Sam opened the door. "You'd do the same for me," she smiled

"We just need Daniel back on his feet as well."

"Yes, we do," Sam nodded as she buttoned up her coat. "Don't stand in the doorway - it's cold."

"Thanks again," Janet said as Sam walked out.

"I'll call you in the morning," Sam called when she reached her car and Janet stood and waved her off.

xxx

Sam softly knocked on Jack's office door and then poked her head round. "Hey, sir. Sorry to disturb you."

Jack sat back in his chair with a sigh. "You're not. Come on in, Carter."

"The General said you were here. Did you go home at all last night?" Sam asked as she pulled up a chair. She herself had slept in her own bed and, after calling Janet to make sure she was still OK, had made her way into work, stopping off at the General's office to see if he had had any updates on Daniel. It was then that he told her that Jack had come to the base straight from the hospital last night and, working on a hunch, Sam hadn't been at all surprised to find her Commanding Officer sat at his desk.

"Nah, "Jack confirmed. "Figured I'd get those reports done," he shrugged. "They kicked me out of the hospital."

"I know," Sam smiled sadly. "Have you heard anything this morning?"

"Yeah, phoned an hour or so ago. No change."

"Oh."

"They say that they're gonna restrict visiting today - let Daniel get some proper rest. I'm going back tonight. The doc any better?"

"Yes. Much. I spoke to her this morning, she's up, showered and eating. She'll be back at work tomorrow."

"Good. That's good," Jack nodded as he picked up a pen and started to doodle on the file. "I'm glad."

"Listen," Sam pushed herself up onto her feet. "I skipped breakfast and I'm starving. Fancy an early lunch, sir?"

"Not really hungry, Carter," Jack shot her a wan smile and then carried on doodling.

"With respect, sir," Sam continued. "You're not going to do yourself or Daniel any favors if you don't eat. The hospital won't let you back in if you're not fit, sir."

She watched as Jack shrug and then slowly began to nod his head. "You're right, Carter," he finally agreed. "Let's go see what congealed substance the commissary has on offer." He threw his pen down, powered down his computer, stood and put his jacket on."After you," he indicated towards the door and Sam nodded and led the way out of the office, happy that she'd been able to persuade her C/O to eat. Daniel needed him fit and well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the previous chapter was so sort - hopefully this one will make up for it xxxx Pinky xx**

**...**

"Ok, on three. One, two, three..."

The specialist nurses tending Daniel, gently turned their patient on his side. One quickly removed the sodden bottom sheet, discarded it and then replaced it with a fresh one before turning him back, allowing the other nurse to repeat the action. Soon they had him repositioned in a clean bed. It was the third time this morning that they'd had to change his bed.

They were just adding a thin sheet to Daniel's bed when Doctor Bradley walked in.

"How's he doing?" He asked, grabbing his patients file.

"His temperature seems to be tapering off now," one of the nurses replied.

"I see, "Hugh nodded as he read the notes. "102.4 for the last two readings."

"It was lower but it spiked again a couple of hours ago and seems to have plateaued now."

Hugh hung the chart back onto the end of the bed and then pulled Daniel's sheet down. "Has he been lucid?" He asked, placing his hands on Daniel's abdomen while watching his patient's reaction, noting that his patient lay prostrate only the slight rise and fall of his chest giving any indication that he was actually alive.

"No, Doctor. He's been pretty much out of it most of the morning."

"I see," Hugh palpated Daniel's swollen abdomen. "Distention is worse. Any blood in his urine?"

A nurse quickly checked Daniel's catheter bag. "No, Doctor Bradley."

"Good, good," Hugh smiled slightly, placed his stethoscope in his ears and listened to Daniel's chest. "That sounds better," he nodded after liking what he heard. "I think we can swap his mask for a nasal cannula and reduce the oxygen settings."

"Yes, Doctor."

"OK. Keep the fluids going and I'll get a NG tube set up. He won't be up to eating anytime soon."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Right,carry on as we have been. Page me if there are any changes, especially with his temperature. Repeat his bloods in half an hour."

"Yes, Doctor."

There was not much else they could do for the sick man other than keep a close eye and be reactive to any changes in his condition.

Hugh had had a wealth of experience in treating Typhoid - not only here but abroad too. Medicine had come a long way and the once fatal illness was perfectly treatable in the right circumstances and Daniel was in the right place, getting the correct treatment. It was just a case of wait, see and react.

xxx

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill. Can I have speak to you in my office?"

Doctor Bradley's call stopped Jack in his tracks and he slowly turned and gave the Doctor a wan smile, not liking the serious tone Hugh had used, it was the same tone that Janet used when there was bad news.

"Of course," Jack nodded and then followed the Doctor down the corridor.

Jack had done as he was told. He'd kept clear of the hospital all day, only checking in with hourly phone calls where he'd been informed that there had been no change in Daniel's condition. As Doctor Bradley closed the door behind them after they'd entered his office, Jack was beginning to think that this whole 'no change' thing had been a bit of a smoke screen.

"Take a seat, Colonel," Hugh pointed at a chair as he made his way over to his desk. "Coffee?" he asked, pouring himself a cup from his machine.

"I'm good," Jack took a seat in the chair opposite Hugh's desk and waited for the Doctor to sit down.

When he did, Hugh put his cup of coffee to one side, opened the file in front of him, rested his elbows on the file and gave Jack his full attention.

"What do you know about Typhoid, Colonel?" He asked.

"Diddly swat," Jack shrugged.

"Well," Hugh lent forward. "Typhoid is an acute illness which normally runs it's course within four weeks. It's sort of a 'hit and go' illness although it can, and often does, recur later in life. The Typhoid it's self is pretty easy to cure and a few days of antibiotics usually does the trick, that is, if it is caught early enough. As I have told you, Doctor Jackson's case is complicated by the fact that I believe that he was suffering from the illness for at least a week and a half before he sought out treatment. This makes things tricky, I'm afraid and he's not responding to the antibiotics as quickly as I'd like."

"Which means?"

"Which means that he has now entered stage three of the illness."

"Which means?"

"Stage three is where we see most complications set in. We have been treating him for bronchitis which has, thankfully, responded to antibiotics before it turned into Pneumonia and from that point of view his condition has improved. But..."

"Ah, I was waiting for that 'but', "Jack sighed. "There is always a 'but' where Daniel is concerned."

Hugh gave Jack a sad smile and then continued. "But, his fever is now constant, his abdominal distention is worse and we are monitoring his kidneys very carefully. He is at risk of kidney failure, intestinal hemorrhage, peritonitis and pneumonia still."

"Crap."

"It's going to be a very hard few days for him and he has a fight on his hands."

"He said he had flu."

"I know."

"I just don't get it."

"I know."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course but don't expect too much. As I said, he is very sick and hasn't really been lucid today."

"'kay."

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear but I have to be honest with you."

"I know."

"Do you have any questions, Colonel?"

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that Typhoid was serious but assumed it was treatable these days. "No...no, I get it."

"Right." Hugh took a large gulp of coffee and then stood. "I'll walk with you. I want to take some blood before we settle Doctor Jackson for the night. You're welcome to stay."

"Oh, I will be," Jack assured and followed the Doctor out of the room.

There was no way they were going to kick him out again, not until he knew Daniel was out of the woods.

xxx

"Ok," Dave Warner hung his stethoscope round his neck. "I'm going to prescribe some Penicillin for that chest infection."

"You've, got..." Janet coughed, "to be...kidding me."

"Nope. "Dave crossed to his his medicine cabinet. "I told you came back to work too early." He opened his cabinet, looked through it's contents and pulled out the blister pack he was looking for and then crossed to fill a glass of water and then handed the water and medication to his reluctant patient. "You know the drill, Janet."

Janet rolled her eyes but took the medication as ordered. "This is ridiculous," she protested. "I feel fine."

"Well, your lungs tell another story. I know I advised that you had at least the rest of the week off."

"I needed to be back at work."

"We are more than capable to run things in your absence."

"I know that but..."

"But nothing. I'm actually tempted to send you home right now."

"No. No need. I'm fine."

"No you're not but you will be."

Janet had been going stir crazy at home. She had allowed herself another two days at home before venturing back to the Mountain. If she was honest with herself she would have to agree with her colleagues statement, not that she was going to let on, perhaps the early return was a mistake but she assumed that a return to normal routine would hasten a return to health and she would be in a position to help Daniel.

"I need to be better," she grouched as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Why?" Dave asked as he collected his things together. "We have everything under control here."

"I know but..."

"But Doctor Jackson needs you?"

Janet flopped back in her chair. "Yes," she sighed. "I feel helpless."

"What is the latest news?"

"No change." Janet had been in constant contact with the hospital and with both Sam and Jack who were taking turns at Daniel's bedside for the last three days. "He's no better but no worse. I feel I should be there."

"He's in the best hands."

"Logically I know that but I'm his Doctor. I should be with him." Janet coughed long and hard and Dave pushed the half empty glass of water back to her.

"I understand, you know I do but, you cannot risk infecting Doctor Jackson with your bugs, you know that."

Janet drained the glass and sat back again, mopping the sweat that had formed on her forehead away with the sleeve of her lab coat. She felt drained. Twenty four hours of near constant coughing had exhausted her. "I know," she mumbled in agreement and closed her eyes. "I don't like it but I know."

"Janet, you need to rest. I understand that you don't want to go home. Why don't you take a couple of painkillers for the headache you must have and grab a sleep in one of the VIP rooms, number 4 is available. If I hear anything from County, I'll wake you."

Janet opened her eyes and gave her colleague a wan smile as she rubbed her sore chest. Her throat was on fire, her chest tight and her head pounded. She knew she had to admit defeat. "Ok," she sighed. "I'll call Sam first and then get my head down."

"OK," Dave smiled. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you." Janet stood. "Sorry if I've been difficult."

"Yes, well us Doctors do make the worse patients," Dave chuckled.

Janet nodded, picked up her blister pack of antibiotics and slowly made her way to the VIP room feeling more and more wiped out with every step. By the time she reached the bed she wanted to just stretch out and sleep but she knew she wouldn't before she got news from the hospital and she reached for the phone.

As she waited for Sam to pick up, she sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove her shoes and was just about to unbutton her blouse when her friend answered.

"Samantha Carter."

"Hey Sam, it''s me," Janet sighed as she inched back on the bed. "Any news?"

"He's not doing so good, Janet."

"What does Hugh say?"

"Nothing just that they are monitoring him closely still. It's been days and he just looks awful. He's lost so much weight and they just can't get a handle on his fever."

"It's to be expected," Janet sighed and coughed. "Give it time," she continued to cough.

"You sound horrid."

"Yes, well - silly chest infection." Janet admitted when she could take a breath. "Finally resorted to some antibiotics."

"Are you at home?"

"No, at work. Don't really feel like being on my own at the moment."

"I know you want to be here but you have to look after yourself. Daniel will need you when he's stronger."

"You sound like Doctor Warner."

"And you know we are both right."

"Yes, well..."

"Yes well nothing. You need to rest."

"Which I am doing, I promise. I'm medicated and about to nap. I just wanted to check in first."

"There's nothing you can do here."

"Make sure you and the Colonel rest too."

"The Colonel has gone home for the night. It's my turn to sit with Daniel. I just hope it's not as long a night as last night."

Daniel had been particularly sick during the night, high fevers and delirium had a good hold of him and he had needed around the clock nursing. His condition had continued for most of the day but he was now calm, very ill, but calm and that was something that Sam was grateful for. Her heart broke as she listened to her friend sob or cry out for his dead wife or parents.

"Try and rest too."

"I will. I'll call if there is any change."

"Thanks," Janet yawned. "Tell Daniel we are all thinking of him."

"I will. Feel better."

"I will." Janet disconnected the call with a heavy heart. She had hoped that there had been an improvement in Daniel's condition today. She would chalk this day down to another day without any serious complications and another day towards the end of the duration of the illness. Hopefully, tomorrow would be the day he turned the corner.

She placed the phoned back on it's holster, pulled the covers back and climbed into bed fully dressed. She was asleep in minutes.

xxxx

"J'ck?"

Sam turned at the sound of her friends soft voice and was surprised to see that Daniel was awake and staring at her. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness most of the day, oblivious to his surroundings. Doctor Bradley had been happy to find a slight drop in his temperature - it was still high but not as high as previous days. He had told Sam that it looked like Daniel was beginning to turn a corner and that she should go a get some rest. She was just about to leave when Daniel called out.

"Hey," she smiled as she hurried over. "It's Sam, sweetie. Jack will be back later."

"Sam?"

"Yes," Sam perched on the edge of the bed and, being mindful of all the lines running out of her friends body, took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not sure." Daniel's voice was breathy and hoarse from miss use. "Tired."

"I'm sure you are. You've been very sick - still are and you need to rest."

"How long?"

"How long have you been here?"

Daniel nodded.

Sam thought for a while. "Six days now."

Daniel slowly closed his eyes. "Don't remember."

"Don't worry about it, just concentrate on getting better." Sam reached over and pressed the nurses call button, they would want to know that Daniel was awake. "Try and stay a wake a little longer," she urged gently. "I've just called for a nurse."

Daniel nodded.

"Well done."

Sam turned at the sound of the door. "He's awake," she smiled at the two nurses who quickly entered the room.

"Page Doctor Bradley," one urged the other as she crossed to Daniel's bed. "Could you give us moment?" She asked Sam. "We just need to run some tests."

"Of course," Sam nodded and gave Daniel's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be back later," she told him and was happy when Daniel gave her hand a slight squeeze back. "Be good."

She let go of his hand and left his room feeling so much happier about things. The fact that Daniel was finally awake and aware after so many days surly must indicated a step in the right direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam knocked on the door and smiled at the sight of Janet, sat at her desk doodling on a scrap of paper. "Hey," she greeted. "You look bored."

Janet looked up and rolled her eyes. "I'm am. They won't let me do anything." Her statement ended in a coughing spell.

"I'm not surprised," Sam pushed a glass of water towards her friend. "Why don't you go home?"

Janet drank the water and then took a few deep breaths. "I'm just waiting for Dave to come back from surgery and then I'm going."

"Good."

Janet sat back in her chair. "You look tired, Sam."

"Yes, well. It's been a long few days," Sam stated. "I can't remember when I actually slept in my bed."

"How is he?"

"Better today," Sam smiled. "He was awake and aware earlier. His temperature is down a degree or two and Doctor Bradley is pleased with his blood results."

"That's great," Janet smiled back. "It's about time there was some good news."

"He is still really sick but the hospital line is that they are cautiously optimistic that the worse maybe now over."

"Is the Colonel with him?"

"Yes," Sam yawned and stretched. "I'm going to call in on my way to work in the morning and I think Teal'c is due back in the afternoon. He doesn't know about Daniel yet and I'm sure he'll be eager to check him out for himself."

"I'm sure he will be." Janet's yawn mirrored Sam's. "I think it's time to go home."

"What a pair we are," Sam giggled.

"I'll call surgery, see if Dave is on his way. We can leave together, maybe have a catch up over a coffee at my place?"

"Sounds a great idea."

xxx

Jack was sat with Daniel the next time the sick man woke. It was now nearly midnight and Jack had sat at his bedside, working his way through two crossword puzzle books most of the day.

"Jack?"

"Hey," Jack quickly put his book down and pulled his chair closer to the bed. "There you are. I thought that Carter was having me on earlier."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Sam was here?"

"Yeah. You've had the lovely company of either Sam or myself over the past several days - not that you entertained us in anyway."

"Oh. Sorry. Don't remember. Things are murky."

"Yeah. I'm sure they are. How you feeling now?"

"Not sure. Achy, headache, bit nauseous. Wiped out mainly." Daniel rubbed his forehead and then let his arm drop back on his bed, obviously the act of holding up his arm was exhausting.

"Well, the Docs are a bit happier with you. You're no longer cooking at 104 degrees so that's big plus apparently."

"Oh."

"You've not been lucid for days."

Daniel frowned. "I feel like I've lost time."

"I'm sure you do. It hasn't been pretty I can assure you. You've had us worried."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for."

"When can I go home?"

"Not for a while. You may not be cooking at a stupid heat but you still have a temperature and hooked up to a bunch of medical equipment. Doc says you'll be here for at least another week before they even contemplate even transferring you back to Janet clutches."

"But I feel fi..."

"Do not even go there, Doctor Jackson," Jack quickly interjected, horrified at the words coming out of Daniel's mouth. "You are so far away from being fine that it's hysterical! Do yourself a favor and do as you're told. Typhoid is serious Daniel. You're not gonna get over this in a day - it will be a long time before your gonna be let out of bed let alone eat or drink like a normal human being. You have one job to do and that's to rest and let this pesky disease run it's course."

"Hate it."

"I know you do," Jack softened his tone, "but you're still pretty sick Daniel. Let the Docs do their job and don't give them a hard time, OK?"

Daniel sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "OK."

"Good. Go back to sleep. I'll stay right here."

xxx

Over the next few days, Daniel's condition continued to improve, not a quickly as he would like but he found he spent more and more time awake. Teal'c had returned from Tulac and had joined in the rota of archeologist sitting and Daniel had been grateful for his teammates company on the times he was awake and aware.

Of course, he did sleep a lot. A constant raised temperature made him uncomfortable and the antibiotics made him feel nauseous most of the time, which made him grouchy and snappy.

Doctor had tried a cocktail of drugs to help with the nausea but nothing touched it for long and Daniel was now sat, propped up by a mountain of pillows doing battle with a bland bowl of soup who's mere smell was turning his stomach. His NG tube had been removed and he knew that he was under threat of it being put back if he didn't eat but he just couldn't face eating.

"Should I request some of the blue substance that Major Carter enjoys for you, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c was on Daniel watch and he bowed curtly when he suggested an alternate food substance.

Daniel shook his head. "No. It's OK, Teal'c," he sighed. "I'll try and force some down." He scoped up a spoonful and slowly sipped. "See," he smiled when he managed to swallow. "All gone." He placed his spoon in his bowl and rested back again, slowly rubbing his still sore abdomen, daring the soup to make a reappearance.

"Should I obtain a nurse for you, Doctor Jackson?"

"No, I'm fine," Daniel reassured despite the wave of nausea that washed over him. "Just need to rest some between mouthfuls."

He waited until he was sure that the soup wouldn't make a reappearance and then ventured to take another spoonful. "Tell me about your day?" He asked his friend, hoping that everyday chatting would take his mind off feeling sick.

"I have not left your side all day, Daniel Jackson."

"You've been here all day?" Daniel frowned.

"Indeed I have. The sun has set and I have meditated whilst you've slept."

"I've slept all day?" Daniel continued to frown. He could have sworn it was only lunchtime. How could he have missed another day?

"Indeed you have. I have been assured that sleep is the requirement to you regaining your strength, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh," Daniel sighed and pushed his roll away table away, there was no way he was going to manage to eat anymore without throwing up again. "I hate loosing time."

Teal'c pulled the table round to the side. "You will soon be well, Daniel Jackson," he soothed as much as a Jaffa could. "Perhaps you require more sleep."

"Uh huh." Daniel slowly inched down in bed once more, careful not to dislodge the leads he was still hooked up to. "I guess I do," he yawned as he turned onto his side slightly, an arm wrapped protectively round his unsettled bordering on painful stomach. He allowed his friend to cover him with a warm blanket as he concentrating on sleeping rather than feeling nauseous.

"I will en-devour to find a nurse, Daniel Jackson. You are feeling unwell again."

Daniel nodded and then listened to his friend leave.

He was fed up of this bed, this hospital, of being sick. He just wanted to feel better and get home, he was beginning to think that that would never happen.

xxx

Daniel's nausea continued through the night and was a permanent companion the next day. Doctor Bradley was pleased that his temperature had dropped further but just couldn't get a handle on his nausea.

"Daniel?" He urged his patient who was dozing with his arms protectively round a bowl, having fallen asleep after vomiting his lunch. "I need you to wake up for me," he shook Daniel's shoulder and Daniel slowly uncurled and turned, with Hugh's help, onto his back.

"Hey," he gave Hugh a wan smile. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six o'clock," Hugh told him as he placed a thermometer in his ear. "How are you feeling? Is the nausea any better?"

"It's still there," Daniel admitted, feeling distressingly queasy from rolling over. "It's always there."

"Well," Hugh checked his thermometer, "you're temperature is low grade and your bloods are looking good. I don't know why you're feeling so nauseous still." He pulled Daniel's sheets and blankets down and lifted his gown. "Are you in any pain?" He asked as he palpated Daniel's still slightly swollen belly.

"Not really," Daniel bit down on the bottom of his lip as Hugh probed further. "Just feel uncomfortable and sick."

"Well, you're still distended but that's to be expected." Hugh finished his examination and then covered Daniel up again. "Any headache?" He asked as he reached for his pen light.

"Yeah," Daniel admitted.

Hugh checked Daniels pupils for reaction. "That's fine," he smiled and placed his pen back in his top pocket. He then felt Daniel's neck. "You're glands are still up but, again, that's to be expected. Can you open up for me?"

Daniel did as he was told and Hugh shone his light down his throat. "Still a little inflamed. Is it sore?"

"Uh huh," Daniel nodded, his mouth still open.

Hugh moved to check Daniel's ears. "That's fine and," he then picked up Daniel's catheter bag. "Your urine looks fine. I'll get a nurse to dip it in a minute."

"When can I, you know," Daniel gestured down the bed. "When can I have the catheter out?"

Hugh picked up his patients file. "Not for a couple of days, I'm afraid," he sighed as he wrote down his findings. "I'm not happy that you're so nauseous still so I need to find out whats going on before I cut you loose, so to speak. Also I'm sure that your not really up to the trek to the bathroom just yet, are you?"

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair and then rested his arm over his eyes. "No," he sighed.

"Just rest, Daniel. I know you are impatient but you really have been very sick. It is going to take a while before you are feeling up to doing anything but sleeping."

"Hate it."

"I know. I'm going to alter your medication, add in another antibiotic for your throat and up your dosage of Zofran for your nausea. See if that makes you more comfortable, OK?"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed again and struggled onto his side again, effectively blocking out Doctor Bradley.

Hugh understood. He knew his patient must be more than fed up, he himself was getting frustrated at Daniel's progress. His bloods were improving daily, his temperature was much improved and although it did look like Daniel's throat was still inflamed, Hugh expected him to be eating and drinking at least. As it was his intention to removed his fluids and catheter was going to be put back another day or two.

xxx

Daniel groaned and turned onto his side again. It was nighttime and griping abdominal pain and nausea had pulled him from his sleep.

Teal'c had stayed with him most of the evening, keeping him occupied while playing chess until Daniel felt dizzy. Doctor Bradley had given him a slight sedative and Daniel had managed to sleep nausea free for a few hours but now he felt awful again.

When the pain subsided slightly, he managed to uncurl. "Teal'c?" He called softly, expecting to find his friend Kelnoreeming in the chair but the chair was empty and figured that Hugh had kicked him out.

With an arm wrapped round his abdomen, Daniel inched upright in bed and reached and grabbed the fresh bowl that had been left for him on his bedside cabinet.. He sat with his head back and eyes closed, willing the nausea away all the while gently massaging his cramping stomach.

Aching joints and pounding headache told him he had a climbing temperature once more, not that that was unusual as it did normally creep up at nigh time. This was the first time in several days that the fever actually made him feel ill - Hugh would normally tell him he was raised and he just accepted that as a fact as he couldn't really remember a time when he didn't have a temperature.

As he tried to rest he found the pain in his belly increasing enough that he had to take several deep breaths to cope with it. He tried to shift slightly to relive the pressure he felt in his abdomen but that just made his nausea even worse and he soon had to struggle to sit forward to vomit again.

The vomit spell was particularly violent and when he finished he felt shaky and slightly faint. He rested his head back and patted around the bed until he found his emergency button and gave it a press.

The night nurse quickly hurried into his room. "Daniel?"

Daniel opened his eyes and gave Alice a wan smile. "Sorry, I've been sick," he told her.

"I can see that," Alice tutted and took the bowl out of his hand. "Why didn't you call me?" She asked as she placed the bowl on the roll away table and then put the over head light on. "How are you feeling now?"

"Lousy," Daniel admitted with a shaky smile.

"Go on," Alice urged as she made quick work of removing Daniel's soiled top sheet. "You know the drill, I need more information than that."

"Shaky, a bit faint, hot, cramping stomach."

"I see," Alice tucked a fresh sheet in and then placed a clean blanket on the bed. "Nauseous still?"

"Not so much. Think my temperature is climbing again, I feel achy."

"OK, let's check that out. " Alice placed the palm of her hand on Daniel's forehead. "Yup, you're warm," she gave him a sad smile and grabbed a thermometer. "Doctor Bradley is not going to be happy," she sighed.

"I'm not happy, "Daniel groaned as Alice waited for the result.

"OK, 102.4," she tutted. "That's higher than it's been for a while. I'll page Doctor Bradley."

"Don't disturb him, "Daniel urged. "I feel better for throwing up. I'll just get some more sleep." When his then attempt to lie back down again was blindside by a sharp pain in his stomach, a pain that made him cry out and curl up, he knew that needles and poking were going to play a big part in his future.

"Try and breath through the pain, Daniel," Alice soothed, rubbing Daniel's back. "I'll get Doctor Bradley."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's get you lying down flat, Daniel." Hugh pulled the pillows out from behind Daniel and gently helped him lie down. Daniel moaned and wrapped his arm round his abdomen again.

"It hurts," he bit down on his bottom lip to contain the pain.

"I need to examine you and then I'll give you some pain relief, ok?"

Daniel nodded and flung an arm over his eyes as Hugh made quick work of removing his gown and he lay there, shivering slightly as the Doctor then placed his hands on his stomach.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he started to palpate his abdomen.

"Yeah."

Hugh moved his hands. "How about here?"

"Uh huh."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"So," Hugh removed his hands, "pretty much all over?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah," he let out a shaky sigh. "It's just painful."

"You're urine out put is still fine but your temperature has shot up a degree or so. Your pain level is not high enough to indicate a perforation or obstruction so I'm not too worried about that but you are obviously in some degree of discomfort." Hugh picked up Daniels wrist and started to take his pulse. "Slightly rapid," he said. "Not too bad over all though," he lowered Daniel's arm back onto the bed. "You're obviously struggling with some sort of infection, where and what I'm not sure. I'll draw some more blood, consider another change of antibiotic and give you some pain relief. If there is no marked improvement by morning, we'll scan you - see if we are missing something."

"OK."

"If it's not an infection, I'm thinking that this maybe a virus of sorts, something you may have picked up here. Let's let it runs it's course for a while, see what happens. The medication will help you sleep and we'll re -asses your condition later."

"Uh huh."

Hugh sighed heavily and pulled a sheet up over Daniel's torso. "I'll keep your gown off, it will give us better access. If you're cold just ask Alice for a blanket. Try and rest. I'll be back shortly."

xxx

"I don't know, we leave you for one night and look at the mess you've got yourself in, Daniel." Jack smiled at his friend when Daniel opened his eyes.

Jack had arrived at the hospital expecting to pop in, say hello to Daniel and then carry on to the mountain. He had expected to find his teammate in the better condition that he'd left him in two days before but he had found Daniel curled round a bowl, his hair soaked in sweat and twin fever spots on his face. Martha, the day nurse, had filled him in about Daniel's struggles and Jack had in turn, phoned the Mountain, filled them in on Daniel's condition and told them that would be staying at the hospital for the day.

"I'm sick again," Daniel moaned softly. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"Doc thinks it's just a stomach virus, nothing to do with the Typhoid." Daniel moaned again as his stomach cramped. "It sucks what ever it is though." He shifted slightly and managed to raise his head to dry heave into the bowl again.

"I'm sure it does," Jack sympathized as Daniel's dry heaves produced nothing but a string of spittle that he just spat into the bowl. "They giving you something for it?"

Daniel flopped back onto his pillows. "Yeah," he sighed shakily. "Anti nausea stuff..."

"That doesn't seem to be working."

"It's better than it was," Daniel closed his eyes. "He's trying some different antibiotics and I've got some good pain killing stuff dripping away," he gave Jack a lopsided grin. "Stomach doesn't h-hurt s-so much anymore," he slurred. "Sleepy a-again."

"So sleep already."

"Yes, sir..."

xxx

"I gotta say, I've seen roadkill looking better than him." Jack pointed at Daniel who was still restlessly sleeping, his legs in almost constant motion as he tossed his head slowly from side to side. He had slept for a while but as the morning turned to afternoon, his dry heaving turned into out and out vomiting and his temperature had crept up to nearly 103. "I thought you said he was getting better, Doc?"

Hugh checked Daniel's urine dip readout. "He was, he is," he assured as he noted the normal reading in Daniel's notes. "I don't think this illness is anything to do with the Typhoid."

"So, what is it then?"

"My best guess at this stage is that it's stomach flu. He's got all the symptoms but they are obviously exasperated by the fact that he is still recovering from the Typhoid. I'm happy that he's not dehydrated and his major organs are coping so we are dealing with a wait and see situation. I'm sorry but there is little else I can do other than make him as comfortable as possible and help him weather the storm for a day or two. It's just a blip in his main recovery, Colonel."

"He just never catches a break." Jack watched Daniel as the sick man turned onto his side again and he was shocked at the sight of Daniel's ribs that were now visually noticeable. He hated to guess how much weight his friend had lost.

"We are doing our best, Colonel."

"I know," Jack sighed and continued to watch Daniel as the archeologist curled in on himself and groan. "Is he in pain, Doc?" He turned to Hugh when Daniel continued to groan and writhe on the bed.

Hugh picked up Daniel's wrist and took his pulse. "That's racing," he observed and then took his patients temperature. "and that's spiked." He gave Daniel his full attention. "Daniel? Daniel? Are you in pain?"

Daniel's movements increased and he began to sob. "Hurts so much."

Hugh pressed the emergency button and a nurse rushed in. "Help me get him on his back," he ordered and he and the nurse quickly positioned the sick man flat on his back. Alice tried to keep Daniel as still as possible as Hugh began to examine him.

"Daniel, I need you to concentrate," Hugh snapped. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Daniel sobbed. "God, everywhere."

Hugh pressed on Daniel's abdomen and Daniel groaned loudly. "Listen Daniel, I'm going to apply some pressure now. Try and take some deep breaths."

Hugh increased the pressure on Daniel's belly and Daniel screamed. "Stop! Please, it hurts so much!"

Hugh removed his hands and allowed Daniel to curl back into a ball. He turned to Alice. "Right, give him Morphine 5cc IV push and then I want a Amylase, biribrium, CBC and liver function test."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'll do an ultrasound."

"Doc?" Jack didn't like the sound of the urgency, didn't like it one bit. "What's going on?"

"I think it's his gallbladder, Colonel. I'm going to have to ask you to step out while we run our tests."

"But..."

"I will update you as soon as I can."

"Right," Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Right, yeah- I'll be outside."

Hugh ignored Jack as he made his way out of the room. His patient needed his full attention.

"OK Daniel, I'm just going to give you some Morphine," he quickly accepted the pre filled syringe that Alice held out for him. "Try and relax, it will kick in soon." He injected the contents of the syringe into Daniel's port and waited for the medication to take hold.

Within a few minutes, Daniel lay limp on the bed, his struggle with the pain curtailed by the Morphine.

Hugh pulled the portable ultrasound round, squeeze a large blob of gel on the upper right quadrant of Daniel's belly and started to scan him.

"OK, Gallbladder confirmed. I want him prepped for surgery. I'm going in, see what I can find." He wiped the gel off Daniel's stomach and pulled a thin sheet over his prostrate torso.

He kicked off the bed's brakes. "Let's go. Page Thomas Barton. We need to move on this."

xxx

"Here," Janet handed Jack a cup of coffee. "I've just spoken to the duty nurse."

"And?" Jack accepted the drink and quickly gave Janet his full attention, grateful that the base doctor had dropped everything when Daniel had been rushed into surgery.

"Daniel has been moved to recovery and Hugh will be in as soon as possible to give us an update." Janet sat next to Jack and joined him in his vigil. Daniel had been in surgery for nearly three hours and she knew that the Colonel had been pacing the room like a caged tiger. Waiting was something that was not on Jack O'Neill's to do list. "Hugh is an expert, sir. Daniel is in the best hands."

"That's all I hear doc but, no offense, he doesn't seem to be getting any better to me." Jack was frustrated. Daniel was supposed to be the bonce back kid but he seemed to be going one step forward and two backwards at the moment.

"It takes time. Don't forget, Typhoid is a serious illness and complications are common. We will know more soon and hopefully this is just a blip in his recovery."

"Surgery is a damn big blip to me, doc."

Janet took a sip of her coffee and then sat back in her chair. "Daniel is young and strong. I have the utmost confidence in a full recovery, sir."

Jack sat back too. "Yeah, " he sighed heavily. "Here's hoping."

xxx

"Okay." Hugh pulled up a chair in front of Jack and Janet. He was still dressed in his scrubs after coming to fill in the archeologist's waiting friends as soon as he finished surgery. "Here's where we're at," he lent forward. "As I thought, it was Daniel's gallbladder. I had hoped that I could have performed a laporoscopy but his gallbladder had actually perforated so I had no choice to go in mid line as there was a need for a full washout. This isn't ideal as his recovery is going to be harder but the need was a necessity."

"We understand," Janet smiled and then turned to Jack. "The washout was to ensure that all infection was removed," she explained. "It was the best route."

"Okay." Jack nodded, not really understanding but re assured by Janet's smile.

"Now," Hugh continued. "The removal of the gallbladder is actually a good thing in the case of Typhoid as it eliminates Doctor Jackson from becoming a carrier for the rest of his life so, where as he will be pretty poorly after the operation, in the long run it will mean that the re -occurrence of the diseases will be highly unlikely. He should lead a normal life."

"Can we see him, Hugh?"

"We're just getting him settled in a private room, Janet. I had thought of ICU but decided peace and quiet was the best thing for him. Also, he is breathing unaided and his bloods are still good. He is responding well to the Typhoid treatment, we just need to keep a close eye on him for a few days post op."

"And then can he be transferred back to the Base?"

"Let's not run before we can walk. I want him catheter free and eating before we consider moving him."

"I understand," Janet reluctantly agreed. She was getting impatient. Where as she understood how ill Daniel had been and still was, she really wanted him somewhere she could keep a close eye on him. Not that she didn't think for one minute that he wouldn't get the best of care here, but, he was her patient after all and she wanted to make things up to him for missing his diagnosis.

"Right," Hugh quickly stood. "I've got another patient waiting. Give it half an hour and you can then go and see Daniel. He's in room 56 on the second floor. I'll let the duty nurses know that you will be popping in. Don't stay too long. As I said, I want him to have peace and quiet. He won't be that lucid so a quick hello and goodbye would be appreciated and then I then don't want him disturbed for twelve hours, we will contact you if there are any problems."

Janet stood and held her hand out. "Thanks, Hugh," she smiled as they shook hands. "For everything."

"That's what I'm paid the big bucks for, Janet," Hugh chuckled. "Good to see you again."

"You too," Janet smiled. "Keep us in touch."

"Of course. Goodnight, Colonel." Hugh nodded at Jack and then took his leave. He had another surgery booked for half an hour. He just had enough time for a cup of coffee and a change of scrubs.

xxxx

Janet couldn't hold in her shock when she saw Daniel. "He, he...he looks awful," she gasped. "How much weight has he lost?"

"Too much, Doc," Jack sighed.

Janet cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure. "Well, we'll soon get him fed up," she gave Jack a shaky smile and then picked up Daniel's notes. "Is it okay?" She turned and asked the duty nurse before she started to flick through them.

"Of course, Doctor Fraiser," the young nurse smiled. "I'll leave you to it. Doctor Bradley said you could have a few minutes."

"Thank you," Janet started to read the notes as the nurse left the room. "Looks good so far," she nodded as she read. "Some nausea on waking but that's normal for Daniel," she turned the page. "His temperature is raised but that's to be expected." She closed the file and smiled at Jack. "At least it's not as high as it has been over the last few weeks."

"He still looks like road kill to me."

Daniel was propped up in bed slightly, an oxygen mask was in situ and he had several leads and lines running out of his weakened body. A bulky bandaged covered his abdomen and he was as pale as the sheets under him. One tube in particular was new and worried Jack. "What's that tube for?" He pointed tube running from Daniel's chest.

"It's a chest drain, sir," Janet explained. "He needs it to drain any infection that there may still be there. That will be removed in the next 24 hours, as will the oxygen and then, hopefully, his recovery will be plain sailing."

"This is Daniel Jackson we're talking about," Jack snorted, knowing too well that nothing was simple with the young archeologist.

"Yes, well...it's about time his luck changed."

"It sure is."

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel soft groan pulled Janet from her book.

"Hey," she smiled when noticed that he was finally awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," Daniel admitted with a sigh. "W-what happened? G'd, why do I hurt so much?" He started to pant as the pain in his abdomen started to increase as he tried to move slightly.

"Easy," Janet quickly stood and placed the Morphine pump control in Daniel's hand. "Just give this a press, you know the drill. You'll soon begin to feel better."

Daniel nodded and did as he was advised. He closed his eyes and waited for some relief from the pain. When he felt the usual warm numbing effect of the pain killer wash over him, he sighed in relief. "What happened?" He asked again as the pain began to receded to a more bearable level.

"You are minus one gallbladder," Janet explained as she pulled a blanket up over his torso. "Typhoid loves to keep giving," she smiled.

"Sure does," Daniel sighed. "A-am I going to live?"

"Of course. May take a while to feel as if you are but, you're going to make a full recovery."

"Uh uh," Daniel mumbled on cusp of sleep. "You okay now?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Janet chuckled - trust Daniel to be more concerned about others. "Go back to sleep. Everyone is fine, we need to concentrate on getting you that way too."

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and shut a few times as if he was fighting to stay awake. Soon enough though, drugged sleep won the battle and Janet settled down with her book again. It was her day off and she had all the time in the world to sit at her friends bedside. She wasn't going to abandon him so easily this time.

xxx

"How's he doing?"

Janet yawned and stretched, quickly realizing that she'd been nodding off when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. "He's been sleeping mostly," she shrugged.

"Kinda looks like you've been doing the same, Doc," Jack pulled up a chair. "Why don't you go home? I'll stay with him."

Janet tried to hide the yawn that threatened but failed miserably. She knew Jack was right. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was nearly ten o'clock and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was tired. "Ok," she capitulated with a heavy sigh. "Do you want me to grab you something to eat before I leave, sir?" She offered as she stood.

"Nah," Jack smiled. "Managed to grab a burger on my way in. I'll stay until they kick me out."

"Ok," Janet returned the smile. "Let me know if there are any changes."

"Sure. Go get some rest, we'll be fine."

Janet stood and watched Daniel sleep for a while, the drugs doing their work and making him comfortable as could be expected. Rest was the best thing for him at the moment. The next few days were going to be hard on the young archeologist and, knowing that fact, making sure she rested was the best idea too - Daniel would need as much support as possible.

"Nite, sir." Janet quickly reached and straightened Daniel's sheets. "See you in the morning."

"Sure," Jack nodded as he picked up his hockey magazine. "I'll be here, just catching up with my sports," he grinned. "Sleep well."

Janet grabbed her coat and left Daniel in the best possible hands.

xxx

A blinding headache pulled Daniel from his drugged sleep. He was desperately thirsty and in more than a little pain. After turning his head he managed to open his eyes and he squinted at the familiar form sat at his bed side, obviously engrossed in his usual sports magazine.

"Jack?"

Jack quickly tossed his magazine on to the floor. "Hey," he smiled. "How you doing?" He asked, giving Daniel's alarm button a quick push to alert the medical staff that their patient was finally awake. Jack had sat at his friends bedside all night, expecting to wake at some stage but the nurses and Doctors doing the 15minute obs had made sure to keep Daniel's morphine flowing to help him through the night relatively pain free. They had obviously been reducing the dose because Daniel was now awake and in some discomfort. "Just getting the Doc for you."

"Thirsty," Daniel groaned. "Is there any water?"

"Just wait for the Doc, I expect he'll get you have some of those yummy ice chips."

"Mmm," Daniel closed his eyes again and took some deep breaths to control the growing pain in his abdomen. He hated this part of recovery from surgery, the part where the strong narcotics were tapered off. As he concentrated on his breathing, he was aware of people entering his room, curtains being drawn round his bed and of hushed voices discussing his condition.

"It's ok, Daniel." Daniel recognized Hugh's voice. "I'm just altering your pain relief - you'll soon feel more comfortable."

Daniel managed to nod as the medical personnel carried on with their checks and soon the pain level began to reduce once again minus the numbing feeling of the Morphine this time.

"Is that better?" Hugh asked and Daniel managed to open his eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Killer headache though."

"Side effect of the Morphine I'm afraid, that's why we have to reduce it. I'll up your fluids, see if that helps."

"'kay." Daniel shifted slightly in an endeavor to find a more comfortable position.

Hugh altered the bed controls so Daniel was sitting more upright. "Is that better?"

Daniel gave a shaky smile. "Some. What time is it?"

"Mid morning," Hugh moved to one side so a nurse could spoon some ice chips into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel relished the coolness of the ice as it soothed his sore throat. "Thanks."

"We'll see if you tolerate the ice and then switch you onto some water. I want to remove your fluids as soon as possible and see if we can get you moving."

"You're kidding, right?" Daniel groaned. "No offense, but I feel like crap." He bought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We will be guided by you, Daniel but the best thing for you after this type of surgery is to be up and about. There's no rush, you need to rest as much as possible but we do need to balance that out with trying to get you back to some normality."

"You know best." Daniel let his arm flop back onto the bed, the act of actually holding it up proving to be exhausting and the mere thought of even moving his little toe feeling him with dread.

Hugh smiled and patted Daniel's leg. "Get some rest. I'll be back for afternoon rounds."

After updating Daniel's chart, he stepped out of the cubical and turned to Jack. "Don't tire him," he advised before pulling back Daniel's curtains. "Call a nurse if you need one."

"Copy that," Jack nodded and, as Hugh left the room, he pulled up his chair again. "How you doing?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, peachy - you know," he shrugged.

"Doc says you're gonna be fine - it'll take time."

Daniel close his eyes as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. "Was Janet here earlier?" he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Thought it was a dream."

"Nah, the Doc couldn't wait to check you out."

Daniel yawned. "Wanna go home."

"Not gonna happen, Daniel. You're still wired up. They won't be letting you go anywhere for a while. Don't forget you've been real sick and..."

"Mmmm." Daniel wanted to continue to argue his case but his exhaustion quickly won out and he found he was powerless to fight it anymore.

He fell asleep listening to Jack's voice.

xxx

The next 24 hours passed in a haze to Daniel. He remembered snippets of being awake, of alternating friends ensuring him that he was doing well and medical personnel doing their checks. He just left the activity wash over him as he felt too washed out and unwell to participate in any conversation in anyway and he felt no better this morning.

"I think it's time for a Janet Fraiser bed bath." Ah, it was Janet's turn again. "I don't do this for just anyone you know, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel felt his bed dip as Janet sat down and was then aware of a soft cloth being run down his arm.

"We need to get some meat back on your bones," he heard Janet tut as she dipped her cloth back in her bowl of soapy water. "I'm sure the Colonel will fire up his BBQ, get some protein burnt for you."

Daniel managed to open his eyes. "Want to go home," he whispered.

Janet smiled at him and inched further up the bed. "I know you do," she sighed as she mopped his brow. "I know you do."

"Make it happen."

"No can do, sorry," Janet continued to wipe his face. "Doctor Bradley is against it until you're line free and I agree."

"Fed up."

"I know you are Daniel but you also know that you are in no shape to be moved yet. We're not going to rush this, you've been very sick indeed."

Daniel just sighed in response and he slowly turned his head away so Janet could not see the tears that sprang into his eyes.

Unfortunately for Daniel though, Janet had seen them and she quickly tried to lighten the atmosphere. "So," she cleared her throat. "Let's get on with this," she continued the bed bath, "and then you can get some more sleep - I think Hugh wants you to try something to eat later."

Daniel just lay there, tears streaming down his cheek and Janet went about her job, keeping up her light hearted chatter as she worked. "Sam is down for the next shift..."

xxx

Janet's heart broke for him but she ignored Daniel's tears, knowing that he'd be embarrassed if she made any fuss - Daniel Jackson always kept his emotions close to his chest, his tragic up bringing dictating his coping mechanism. Hugh was pleased with his progress, his bloods were back to normal but he was extremely weak and that wouldn't improve until they got him eating and progressing to some sort of normality. It was a chicken and egg situation - he need to gain strengthen to get moving but was still too sick to eat properly. Tiny steps were needed.

She hoped that the quick freshen up would make him feel more human so she dipped her cloth in her water again. "Things are ticking over at the base. General Hammond has put SG1 on standby until you're feeling stronger and I've been able to jig my shifts so I can keep my eye on you..."

xxx

Janet closed Daniel's door and sighed heavily. Daniel was sleeping again after barely reacting to her as she finished up his bed bath. Although it was early days after his operation, she was getting increasing concerned about his condition. The Typhoid had really taken a lot out of his body and she was worried that he didn't have enough strength to fight back after his surgery.

Hugh had told her that he'd thought that Daniel had dropped nearly 20lbs and she had been shocked at the sight of his sunken cheeks and protruding ribs. It was 20lbs that Daniel Jackson could not afford to loose of his lean frame.

She just hoped that the medical team could get him to start eating tonight but knowing Daniel as she did, it wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't the best eater at the best of time as he lived mainly on caffeine and stress, eating properly only when his team intervened and dragged him off to the commissary or to the local steak house. It wasn't that he didn't care about his health, it was more that he deemed that he didn't actually have time to stop working to eat. As working wasn't going to be an option for a long, long time, Daniel was just going to have to put up with everyone nagging him to eat the right food.

Thinking about food made Janet realize how hungry she was herself so she quickly made the decision to drop into the hospital cafe. As she walked in she notice Sam stood at the counter.

"Hey," she smiled at her friend. "Chocolate walnut cookie?"

Sam turned and smiled back. "Didn't have time to bake my own," she shrugged.

"You know he won't be up to eating them?"

"I know," Sam sighed. "It's just that I always bring him chocolate walnut cookies. He'll be expecting them."

"He'll be expecting you to just be there, Sam."

"Well," Sam cleared her throat when a wave of emotion washed over her. "My mama told me never to turn up empty handed."

Janet noticed the tears welling in her friends eyes and quickly pulled Sam in for a hug. "He's going to be fine," she softly reassured. "We will make damn sure he will be, won't we?"

Sam nodded, sniffed and then pushed out of the embrace. "Is he awake?"

"Nope. Out for the count."

"Fancy a coffee?"

"And a chocolate walnut cookie?" Janet grinned and nodded towards the brown paper bag Sam held in her hand.

"And a chocolate walnut cookie," Sam agreed with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me."

The two friends linked arms and made their way to the cafe area.

They both needed each others support for a while.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

"Right, we're just going to ease you backwards, Daniel. Just let us do all the work."

After allowing Daniel to sleep most of the day, the nurses were now working on getting their patient mobile to some extent.

"Can't," Daniel groaned, his whole body screaming in pain as the nurses helped him sit upright in bed. "It hurts."

"I know," Alice soothed. "But it's a necessity that we get you up and about today. We don't want to risk blood clots after your surgery. Now, just try and shuffle back a bit more. Good. That's great. You're doing so well."

Daniel continued to grunt and groan in pain as the nurses manipulated his weakened body into position. All he wanted was to be left alone to sleep and was shocked at the decision Hugh had made wanting him to be out of bed so soon after his operation. The fact that he had barely been upright over the last month was making this sudden movement even harder.

"I'm just going to swing your legs over the edge of the bed." Nora, the second nurse gently maneuvered Daniel's legs so he was sat on the edge of the bed.

Daniel's eye sight began to dim at the edges and there was a roaring in his ears. "Gonna pass out," he mumbled, allowing his head to drop down between his shoulders.

"No you're not," Alice reassured. "You just need to take some deep breaths. You've been horizontal too long. Come on. Breathe with me. In...Out...In...Out."

Daniel swayed as he desperately took deep breaths. '

"That's it, you're doing great." Alice dragged the bedside chair over with her foot as she continued to support her ailing patient. She knew how hard this was for Daniel but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was time he started to put some work into his recovery. He was Typhoid free now and they were treating him as they would treat any patient that were day three after abdominal surgery. She allowed Daniel to rest for a few minutes and then nodded at Nora.

"Nora and I are going to help you stand now."

Daniel shook his head. "No, no - can't," he protested.

"Yes you can. Believe me, you can. Now. On three," they gently eased Daniel forward and then took his weight as they managed to get him onto his feet.

"G'd," Daniel groaned as his legs started to give way. "C'can't do this."

The nurses ignored his continued protest. "We're just going to help you into the chair, Daniel. Keep taking deep breaths." They half supported him and half dragged him over to the chair and then gently helped him sit down.

"Gonna pass out," Daniel groaned, his vision dimming again.

"No you're not." Alice was stern. "Breathe, Daniel."

"Mmm," Daniel closed his eyes and lowered his head, his hands gripping the chairs arms for all his worth as he did battle with the darkness threatening to engulf him. He could feel Alice rubbing his back as a blanket was laid over his legs and slowly began to relax. When he was sure he wasn't going to faint, he opened his eyes, lifted his head and gave the nurse a wan smile.

"Better," he signed heavily, bringing up a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"You did so well," Alice returned the smile and reached for a cloth. "I want you to stay here for a few minutes at least," she said as she wiped his face. "We'll be guided by you. Just try and relax."

Daniel nodded and sat back in the chair and was grateful for the second warm blanket that was then tucked round his shoulders.

"We're just going to change your bed, make some more alterations to your medication and get rid of that drip for you. Now you're tolerating fluids we won't need to supplement you. This is a step in the right direction."

Daniel closed his eyes again and rested his head back. He just let the nurses work around him as he concentrated on trying to cope with the pain. He jiggled his legs up and down as he counted down the time as he waited for them to finish so he could go back to bed. His whole body shook with exhaustion and the pain in his abdomen grew the longer he remained sitting.

"How much longer?" He groaned.

"Nearly there," Alice replied as she tossed the soiled bed linen into a waiting laundry trolly. "Just putting some fresh sheets on your bed."

"Mmm," Daniel continued to groan as he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from calling out as the pain increased.

"I'm just removing your drip now." Nora's voice came from the side and Daniel was aware of the sounds of the IV stand being moved to one side.

"There, you're line free now."

"Mmm," Daniel nodded, his whole body now screaming in pain. How much longer was this going to take - he wasn't sure he could take much more. Thankfully he soon felt a hand on his knee, instantly halting his frantic shaking.

"Okay, Daniel." Alice's voice was soft and soothing. "We're going to get you back into bed. Let us do the work."

Gentle hands then lifted his emancipated body so he was standing and then slowly helped him shuffle back over to the bed. "Slowly," Alice urged as they helped him sit down. "We've got you."

He longed to lie down cut Nora handed him a cup and then a couple of tablets. "Take these," she urged gently. "Then you can get some rest."

Daniel quickly took the pain medication offered him, his hands shaking as he held the cup. He then allowed the nurses to lay him down and was then very grateful when several warm blankets were tuck around him.

He was asleep in seconds.

xxx

"Here's the deal." Janet rolled the roll away table closer to Daniel's bed. "You eat all the soup and drink the juice and Hugh will transfer you back to the base in the morning."

Daniel opened his eyes and slowly turned his head. "Home," he mumbled. "I want to go home."

"You're kidding, right?" Janet snorted. "There is no way you're going home. You're only four days post surgery. The fact that you're actually allowed out of this bed is because there is no way Hugh is going to re connect your catheter although he is sorely tempted at the moment. No," Janet perched on the edge of Daniel's bed and handed him the spoon off the lunch tray. "You need to eat. You need to make some effort in your recovery. I promise you will feel better for it."

Daniel had spent the majority of the past two days sleeping which wasn't surprising but his medical team wanted him mobile, eating and improving more than he was. All his bloods were back to normal and the main reason he was so exhausted still, apart from major abdominal surgery that was - was because he needed the calories. It was the chicken and egg scenario again. Daniel's had no appetite and he'd avoided meal times by sleeping. Hugh had called in the big guns in the disguise of the base senior medical officer. He figured if any one could make Daniel eat, it would be Janet and she was doing battle with her patient and not holding back in anyway.

"Eat, Daniel," she ordered. "I'm sure you want out of here. The General wants you out of here, Colonel O'Neil wants you out of here and I want you out of here. Do you know how much I'm spending on gas coming here?" She teased. "Come on, please - for me?"

Daniel sighed but took the spoon anyway. "Can't promise this won't make a reappearance," he shrugged as he stirred the soup. "It's not the most appetizing thing I've seen."

"Well," Janet grinned. "I promise I'll have a word with Martha, see if she'll rustle up all your favorites for when you're back on the base. I'm even saving you your favorite bed."

Daniel just shook his head in reply as he slowly inched back so he was more comfortable, winching at the pain in his abdomen the slight movement caused. Janet quickly noticed his discomfort.

"Eat that and then you can have some pain relief."

Daniel rolled his eyes but managed to then force a spoonful down and then another.

Janet didn't want him to think that she was just sat watching him, making him sure he ate although she was really, so decided to fill him in on all the gossip from back at the base. "Things are still pretty quiet at the moment, gate activity wise. I think Teal'c is off world at the moment."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded between further mouthfuls.

"And I think the Colonel is shuffling paper work..."

"Something Jack does so well."

"Well, he's pretty bored that I do know. The General isn't keen on SG1 going off world while you're laid up if that's at all possible so SG3 and 4 seem to have been pretty active, stepping in for you when necessary."

"I feel guilty," Daniel continued to eat. "I mean, there's no reason to ground SG1."

"Well I don't think Colonel O'Neill is too keen about training up another linguist to fill your rather large shoes," Janet smiled. "And, I don't think anyone one in your department actually want to 'fill' those shoes, so to speak."

"They'd do fine," Daniel mumbled after a heavy sigh and instead of taking another spoonful he just sat and stirred the soup. "I don't think I can manage anymore. Janet."

"Sure you can," Janet urged.

"I..."Daniel put the spoon down, rested his head back and closed his eyes. "I feel kinda sick," he admitted with a sigh.

Janet noted that he looked a little green round the gills and quickly removed the bowl. "Just take some deep breaths," she suggested softly, knowing if Daniel couldn't keep the soup down he would be going no where. "That's it," she praised when Daniel did as she said.

"No fun," he mumbled.

"I know." Janet pushed away the roll away table and then sat silently waiting for Daniel to either vomit or manage to control his stomach. Eventually Daniel took a shuddering breath, open his eyes a give a wan smile.

"Better?" Janet asked softly.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah," he nodded. "Better."

"Good," Janet grinned. "Right. I'm going to hunt down a nurse to get you that pain relief and then you can have a sleep. Things are looking promising for tomorrow."

Daniel just nodded in reply as he closed his eyes again feeling so incredibly tired again. How on earth he was going to make the journey back to the base if the mere act of eating a bowl of soup exhausted him so much?

xxx

"I think you're good to go," Hugh smiled as he closed Daniel's file. "Janet is just filling your prescription."

Daniel inched up in bed slowly feeling more human than he had for quite a while. His hospital gown had been swapped for a pair of his comfortable sweats that Janet had brought for his discharge and he didn't feel like a patient anymore even though he knew he still was one. "Ok," he smiled at Hugh. "Thank you, for everything."

"Well, I can't say it had been a pleasure but I am pleased that you are finally on the mend. Janet will remove your staples and I don't want you lifting a finger for at least six weeks. You've got a ton of internal stitches you can't see so relax as much as possible but balance it out with some gentle exercise - by guided by your body."

"I will."

Hugh turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled at the porter who wheeled a wheel chair in and at Janet who followed. "Looks like your ride is here, Doctor Jackson." He crossed to Daniel's side and then helped the porter support Daniel as he managed to stagger over to the chair. As he sat down, Janet hooked the bag of medication on the handle of the wheel chair and then laid a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You ready?" She asked softly.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"We've got a base ambulance on stand by..."

"What? I don't need an ambulance," Daniel retorted, twisting in the chair to face Janet. "I thought we were going in your car?"

"Not this time. I think you'll be more comfortable in the ambulance."

"But..."

"But nothing, Daniel. I promise you you'll thank me when your tucked up in your usual bed. A ride, in a car, at this stage in your recovery is going to be very uncomfortable indeed."

"But at least..."

As Daniel and Janet continued to bicker, Hugh grinned. "I'll leave you too it. Take things easy, Daniel." He patted Daniel on the shoulder and then opened the door for the porter. Both Daniel and Janet thanked him sincerely as they left the room and then they continued to argue as they made their way down the hallway. "Everyone is going to see me!"

"Don't be silly.."

Hugh watched them go, happy to see that his patient was now on his way to recovery and then quickly crossed to the wall mounted telephone when his pager went off. "Hugh Bradley," he said. "OK...right...Typhoid confirmed? I'm on my way."

xxx

"This is so humiliated," Daniel groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

Janet had insisted that he lay on the thin stretcher in the ambulance although he'd argued that he was fine to sit in one of the seats.

"Again, don't be silly." Janet covered him with a blanket. "As I said, you will thank me," she said as she tucked it in.

"I don't need tucking in," Daniel grouched. "I'm not a child."

Janet ignored him and carried on tucking him in. "Well, you're sure whining like a child. Just try and relax." She finished her job and then strapped herself in the seat opposite her patient, smiling to herself when Daniel pulled the blankets up to his chin with a grunt of disapproval. She knew this was hard for the young linguist but he was only feeling no pain to the strong pain relief he was still taking and that when that wore off, he would be in agony again. Hopefully he would be tucked up in the infirmary by then.

As the ambulance pulled away from the hospital, Janet picked up her paperwork and flicked through the file, one eye on Daniel at all time. She continued to grin to herself when Daniel, after several minutes of doggedly trying to stay away, slowly drifted off to sleep - all his bravado vanishing as they traveled across the city.

xxxx

"Easy, Daniel," Janet soothed. "Take some slow breaths," she urged as she quickly injected the contents of the syringe into the top of Daniel's thigh. "Try and relax, that will kick in soon." She turned and placed the used syringe in the bowl a nurse held out for her.

As she thought, by the time they were in a position to transfer Daniel over to his bed, he was in agony.

"Gah, Janet," he groaned, turning his head into his pillow in a vain attempt to smother the pain in his gut. "Damn, I hurt."

"I don't want to say I was right but, I was right," Janet sighed as she covered him with a blanket. "Some times you need to trust me - I am an expert you know."

"S-sorry, you were r-right," Daniel ground out through gritted teeth as he slowly tossed his head from side to side and Janet took pity on him, knowing that this wasn't properly the time to continue her lecture.

She reached and took his hand. "In and out, listen to my voice. In and out, you'll soon be feeling better." She sat on the edge of his bed, his hand holding tight to hers until he began to relax. She watch him fight the Morphine for a while, talking to him constantly, reassuring him that if he relaxed, he'd be fine. Eventually the drug got the upper hand and Daniel closed his eyes with a grateful sigh, all signs of his struggle with the pain disappearing as he tumbled into the drugged darkness once more.

Janet watched him sleep for a while and when she was happy that he was comfortable, noted the medication in his notes, straightened his covers, dimmed his over head light and left him to sleep, happy he was back where he belonged.


End file.
